EG: Choque de universos
by brony1218
Summary: Después de lo sucedido en Rainbow Rocks, Las Dazzligns se encuentra con un brujo de otro universo el cual les da mucho más poder que antes, con este nuevo poder ahora pueden controlar las mentes de los guerreros mas fuerte de "Los Vengadores" y los guerreros de "Mortal Kombat", (Triple crossover: Equestria girls, Mortal Kombat, Marvel)
1. Prologo

CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Antes debo decir que este es un triple crossover en el que se junta 3 grandes franquicias pero no lo puse en crossovers porque sería la única historia de todas en español y por eso lo puse en esta sección, espero les guste y en este prologo se descubre cuales son las otros 2 universos con los que se juntan.

* * *

><p>Prologo: Todo un multiverso<p>

En el universo de Equestria girls los elementos de la harmonía habían derrotado a quienes hasta el momento habían sido sus peores enemigas, las Dazzligs, pero fueron derrotadas pero eso no significa que ellas lo tomaran bien, al contrario las lleno de gran sed de venganza.

Adagio: No puedo creerlo-dijo furiosa golpeando la pared

Aria: Bien hecho Adagio, tu brillante plan nos dejo sin poder y ahora no somos nada

Adagio: Cuida tu boca Aria yo aún soy la líder

Mientras ellas discutían, Sonata solo se sentía triste y no sabía que pensar, "era correcto lo que habían hecho y que tal si Adagio solo era una loca" era los pensamientos que tenia Sonata causando que le soltara una lagrima.

¿?: Valla, tal parece que si hay gente con poder aquí-dijo un extraño ser que se escondía en las sombras

Las Dazzligns lo vieron, no sabían quien o que veían, era un ser extraordinario y en sus manos un aura verde se iluminaba.

Aria: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Presentaciones después, por lo que veo y siento poseen un gran poder mágico y créanme yo sé de ello.

Adagio: Que te importa, como sea ya no tenemos magia, nuestros collares fueron destruidos y ahora no somos nada-dijo apretando con gran ira el cristal de su collar roto que recupero

¿?: No importa esos collares o lo que sea, su poder sigue en su interior y el emperador podría hacer un trato, si ustedes acceden a cooperar con nosotros el emperador con gusto liberara su poder e incluso aumentarlo, ¿qué dicen?

Adagio: Y obtendríamos nuestra venganza-dijo con una sonrisa de demencia

Sonata. Ah...chicas no lo sé no creo...

Aria: Tú cállate Sonata porque no has hecho más que hacer tonterías así que nosotras decidimos-interrumpió

Sonata no respondió, por dentro aún se sentía mal y el ser con el que se encontraron no le daba buena espina.

Adagio: Bien...es un trato

¿?: Muy bien, vengan conmigo

El ser abrió un portal en la pared sin ningún esfuerzo que no se sabía a donde conducía pero las Dazzligns lo siguieron, una gran sed de venganza las consumía pero Sonata no pensaba igual.

*Mientras en otro lugar*

Canterlot High, una gran escuela donde la amistad y harmonía se mantenía, todos era felicidad entre los alumnos desde que las Rainbooms salvaron la escuela la ultima vez, y las heroínas solo daban un paseo normal por las escuela como buenas amigas.

Applejack: Ah, me encanta que tengamos momentos de paz-dijo con mucha alegría

Pinkie: Sí, es bueno ver como el día brilla, los pajaritos cantan una gran explosión aparece en el centro de la ciudad

Todas: !QUÉ¡-dijeron todas

Una gran explosión se escucho en el centro de la ciudad y una gran nube de humo negro se extendía, las chicas sin pensarlo fueron a ver lo que pasaba, ¿qué era? ¿eran las Dazzligns de nuevo?, eran los pensamiento que las chicas tenían, al llegar a la ciudad al parecer sol era un robo al banco pero la gran explosión y destrucción del lugar fue creada solo por un hombre que estaba ahí.

¿?: Jeje no sé que es este lugar pero me gusta, están debilucho que puedo destruirlo y robar con un solo movimiento-dijo robando dinero

Las chicas habían llegado y la primera en decir algo era la más energética y deportista de todas.

Rainbow Dash: Oye no puedes hacer eso que no tienes respeto por la ley.

¿?: Respeto es lo que debería escuchar de tu enorme bocota, no sabes con quien hablas

La persona que les hablo volteo dejando ver su rostro y las chicas estaban impresionada por verlo, el ladrón no era normal, tenía un ojo biónico en su lado derecho, un uniforma que parecía de mercenario y en su brazo izquierdo tenía un drago negro tatuado.

¿?: Jeje mírense tan debiluchas y ya se sorprenden al verme, yo coy "Kano" y o me gusta para nada su actitud, veamos ¿a quien debería matar primero?...creo que a ti-dijo apuntando a Fluttershy

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?-dijo muy asustada

Entonces el mercenario Kano disparo de su ojo bionico un rayo de color rojo que se dirigía hacia Fluttershy.

Pero en ese momento entre los edificios balanceándose alguien se acercaba a gran velocidad, el rayo casi impacta contra la chica tímida pero fue salvada por ese misterioso ser que salió de la nada.

Todas las chicas y la gente presente se sorprendió al ver lo que era, era lo parecía ser un hombre en un traje rojo y azul con una araña en el pecho y otra en la espalda.

¿?: ¿Estás bien?

Fluttershy: Yo...amm...eso creo-dijo muy tímida

¿?: Bien, quédense atrás yo me hare cargo de él

Rainbow: ¿Y tú quien eres?

¿?: Soy su trepa muros favorito que se balancea entre edificios...tu buen vecino "Spiderman"

Kano: OH, como odio a los insectos

Spiderman: Yo me encargo de él, ustedes quédense a salvo.

Kano: Es enserio, debe ser una broma insecto

Spiderman: Las arañas no son insectos tonto terminator

Spiderman vs Kano

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Kano da el primer golpe con su ataque giratorio causándole mucho daño.

Spiderman se levanta y de inmediato de un salto lo golpea seguido de una patada y otro golpe y otra patada que lo tira.

Kano se levanta pero Spiderman lo enreda en telaraña y corriendo hacia él lo da 3 grandes golpes y lo tira contra la pared y de inmediato lo empuja atravesando todo el edificio.

!Test your might¡

Spiderman aumenta la velocidad y aplica más fuerza en el empuje y cuando llega al final lo golpea con todo tirándolo al piso y causando mucho daño.

Spiderman Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Spiderman corre hacia Kano pero Kano le dispara con su rayo del ojo y le lanza un cuchillo que le llega en el pecho y seguido de su tecleada giratoria causándole mucho daño y lo tira contra el piso.

Kano intenta atacar pero Spiderman se levanta y bloquea su ataque y aprovecha a enredarlo en su telaraña y le da un puñetazo hacia arriba cuando que caiga de inmediato.

Kano se levanta y dispara con su ojo de nuevo pero Spiderman lo esquiva y lo vuelve a enredar en su telaraña y lo golpea seguido de una patada, golpe, patada y un súper golpe hacia arriba.

Kano se levanta pero Spiderman reacciona rápido y ejecuta su ataque ray X.

Spiderman salta y lo patea con fuerza en la cara y con el gran giro repentino el cuello de Kano sufre gran daño dificultándole respira, acto seguido Spiderman lo patea de nuevo directamente en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y causando mucho daño.

Spiderman Wins

Spiderman: Supongo que eres amigo de terminator con ese ojo ¿no?

La victoria es de Spiderman, mientras la gente quedo sorprendida y las chicas portadoras de los elementos de la harmonía fueron a verificar.

Sunset Shimer: Wou ¿Pero qué fue todo eso?

Rainbow: Eres genial...amm...Spiderman

Fluttershy: ¿De dónde saliste?

Spiderman: No me pregunte, estaba en las calles de Nueva York y de pronto un ninja de color amarillo me ataco y después aparecí aquí pero no sé qué está pasando...digo ustedes tiene pieles de colores y eso...es raro

Applejack: Amm...pero es normal

Spiderman: ¿En serio?...digo ella tiene pelo de arcoíris y parece que la ahorcaron hasta que su piel quedo azul-dijo señalando a Rainbow Dash

Pero su conversación se rompe cuando la chica rosa de pelo esponjado los interrumpe.

Pinkie Pie: Eh, amigas la ciudad fue decorada con grietas amarillas.

Spiderman: Espera ¿qué?

Spiderman se subió en un poste de luz y desde lo lejos pudo ver una gran grieta amarilla y por el otro lado parecía que portales se estaban abriendo que conducían a otros universos.

Tal parece que las chicas de la harmonía estaban por enfrentarse a una nueva amenaza que no solo ponía en peligro al mundo si no que a todo un multiverso.

* * *

><p>Bueno espero les allá gustado, como vieron los otros universos son el universo y marvel y el universo Mortal Kombat.<p>

Pero no porque sean las Equestria girls ellas no eran nada, al contrario ellas no se salvan y también pelearan al estilo Mortal Kombat.

Tratare de poner a mucho personajes de los 3 universos, de Equestria girls tratare de que sean todos.

De Marvel ya están confirmados Spiderman y Deadpool, ustedes eligen a quien otros incluir ya sea héroe o anti-héroe pero no villanos, pueden ser por ejemplo: Hulk, thor o punisher.

Lo mismo con mortal kombat, ustedes eligen, pero kano, Liu Kang, Riden, Sub-zero y Scorpion están confirmados, todos los demás ustedes eligen.

Incluiré Fatalitis, brutalatis, animalatis, Etc.

Espero le allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews con los personajes que quieren que salgan, les deseo un muy buen día.


	2. Capitulo 1: Liu Kang

EG:CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Antes quiero agradecerles a todos por sus reviews, muchas gracias me alegro mucho que les guste

Nota: no. todos los capítulos estará la historia con MLP pero pronto todos se juntaran para pelear mano a mano.

Los personajes que fueron elegidos para capítulos son: Ironman, Hulk, Thor, Capitan America, Hawkaeye, Black Widow, Falcon, Ghost Rider, Noob Saibot y Smoke tratare de ponerles un lugar en la historia.

Recuerden que pueden seguir eligiendo personajes para que aparezcan.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 1: Liu Kang<p>

Advertencia: Deadpool puede romper la cuarta pared y es todo un fastidio.

Mucho tiempo antes en otro universo, en un templo de entrenamiento yace un guerrero y campeón del Mortal Kombat, "Liu Kang" quien estaba meditando para pasar el rato.

¿?: Liu Kang-dijo un ser que llego de un trueno en el cielo

Liu Kang: Lord Raiden ¿sucede algo?

Raiden: Sí, tal parece que se han reportado sobre gente y guerreros que han estado desapareciendo y o hay explicación.

Liu Kang: También han desaparecido muchos Lotos Blancos esto es raro

Y de pronto una voz del brazalete de Liu Kang sonó.

¿?: Liu Kang responde-dijo la radio del brazalete de Liu Kang

Liu Kang: Habla Liu Kang ¿qué sucede "Sonya Blade"

Sonya: Necesitamos ayuda, estamos en un tiroteo contra los Dragones Negros en el centro de la ciudad.

Raiden: Ve rápido tal vez ellos sepan sobre las desapariciones.

Liu Kang: Enseguida

Y así Liu Kang fue al centro de la ciudad, donde no encontró a nadie más que los vehículos y armas tiradas.

Liu Kang: Es raro parece que...desaparecieron

Kano: Exacto y no pude matarlos

Liu Kang: Kano ¿qué les hiciste?

Kano: Nada pero me conformo con matar al campeón del Mortal Kombat.

Liu Kang vs Kano

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Liu Kang empieza con una patada voladora pero Kano la bloquea y le da un gran golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Liu Kang se levanta, Kano corre hacia él pero Liu Kang lo detiene con su patada voladora y dispara una bola de fuego impactando con él.

Kano se levanta y hace su tecleada giratoria.

Liu Kang se levanta, Kano salta y manda una patada pero es bloqueada, Liu Kang la de a un golpe seguido de una patada en la boca saltando sangre, otro golpe y usa su ataque especial de multi-patadas en la cara causando gran daño.

Liu Kang Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Liu Kang empieza con una patada voladora seguido de una doble patada y un golpe y otra patada que tira a Kano contra la pared y Liu Kang lo empuja con todo contra el edificio atravesándolo.

!Test your might¡

Liu Kang aumenta su velocidad y fuerza en su empuje causándole más daño a Kano y cuando llega al final lo tira contra el piso causándole gran daño.

Kano se levanta y dispara su rayo del ojo y salta dando una patada.

Liu Kang reacciona y rápidamente le da un golpe seguido una doble patada y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Liu Kang le da un gran golpe con toda su fuerza en la parte inferior de la cabeza de Kano rompiéndole el cuello y haciendo que escupa sangra y haciéndolo saltar de su lugar, cuando cae rápidamente le da una patada en el mismo lugar rompiéndole el cráneo y causando daño grave.

Liu Kang Wins

Liu Kan: Ahora me dirás todo lo que sepas.

Kano: Eres un...-dijo y comenzó a correr

Liu Kang: No escaparas

Mientras Kano corría un extraño portal se abrió en medio del camino llevándose a Kano a otro universo.

Liu Kang: ¿Qué fue eso?, Sonya no está aquí y Kano ha escapado, debo volver con Raiden y decirle lo que vi.

Más tarde, Liu Kang volvió al templo Shaolink para contactar con Raiden.

Liu Kang: ¿Lord Raiden? ¿dónde está?

Y de pronto del cielo caía un ser de rojo.

¿?: !ECHEN PAJA¡ !ME CAIGO¡ !AAAHHHHHHHH¡ miren nada más el primer capítulo y ya aparezco, es obvio que todos me quieren !AAAHHHHHH¡

Y el ser cayo contra el piso a gran velocidad.

Liu Kang: Por los dioses ¿estás bien? caíste del cielo

¿?: Mira mamá me atropellaron y ahora soy tu nuevo hijo plano jajá

Liu Kang: Supongo que estas bien ¿quién eres?

¿?: Pero como puedes no conocerme, soya nada más y nada menos que el personaje favorito de todos en esta fanfic su mercenario bocaza "Deadpool" gracias, gracia todos querían que apareciera desde el principio.

Liu Kang: ¿A quién le hablas? como sea eres mercenario, entonces debes ser parte de los dragones negros, no te escaparas tan fácilmente.

Deadpool: AH mi primera aparición y primera pelea genial, lee muy bien lector todos los detalles y observa como barro el piso con este chino.

Liu kang vs Deadpool

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Deadpool: Yo comienzo con un saltito a lo pro WIIIIII-dijo saltando

Deadpool salta hacia Liu Kang pero lo intercepta con un gran golpe hacia su cabeza causando que caída contra el piso.

Deadpool: AUCH maldito chinito mandarín.

Liu Kang le da una doble patada seguido de un golpe y dispara 3 bolas de fuego, seguido de 3 golpes más y otra patada y una patada voladora y de su ataque especial de multi-patadas tirándolo contra el piso.

Liu Kang Wins

!FLAWES VICTORI¡ (victoria sin daños)

Deadpool: Ah tonto chinito Jackie Chan ahora si me enoje, eso no se valió ahora te hare un Fatality.

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Liu Kang dispara una bola de fuego pero Deadpool los esquiva y manda una patada en la cara de Liu Kang y lo golpea con sus espadas y lo patea tirándolo.

Liu Kang se levanta y hace su ataque de multi-patadas para luego dar un golpe.

Deadpool bloque el último golpe y lo golpea, saca sus 2 pistolas y le dispara 5 veces.

Liu Kang manda una patada voladora y un golpe.

Deadpool le vuelve a disparar 5 veces y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Deadpool: Eso si me gusto narrador muy bien.

Deadpool se teletransporta por la espalda de Liu Kang lo corta con una de sus espadas saltando sangre luego se teletransporta delante de él y lo vuelve a cortar en el estomago llegando a dañar las costillas causando daño muy grave.

Deadpool Wins

Deadpool: Si soy el mejor jajá, no pares sigue, sigue, no pares sigue, sigue-dijo bailando-ahora si viene mi Fatality.

Round 3

!FIGHT¡

Deadpool: Otra vez saltito a lo pro-dijo saltando

Deadpool salta y trata de dar un golpe pero es bloqueada.

Liu Kang da una doble patada seguido de un golpe y dispara 3 bolas de fuego.

Deadpool se levanta y patea a Liu Kang en las piernas, luego en el estomago y luego en la cara tirándolo.

Liu Kang se levanta y manda una patada voladora y dispara 2 bolas de fuego.

Deadpool se teletransporta detrás de Liu Kang y ataca.

Liu Kang lo bloquea y usa su ataque de multi-patadas y una patada voladora y un gran golpe tirándolo.

Liu Kang Wins

Liu Kang: No me subestimes

La victoria es de Liu Kang pero ¿quién era este guerrero?, se pregunto y comenzó a analizar su CHI o aura.

Liu Kang: Tiene un aura extraña, diferente, no es humano

Entonces Liu Kang intento sacarle la máscara a Deadpool.

Liu Kang: AY dios mío tiene la cara más deforme que la popo de un burro pisoteado y quemado que asco-dijo horrorizado por la cara de Deadpool.

En ese mismo instante un trueno apareció trayendo a Raiden.

Raiden: Liu Kang ¿qué ha pasado? ¿quién es él?

Liu Kang: Se llama Deadpool y era un mercenario así que tuve que derribarlo.

Deadpool: Si...una...chimichanga por favor-dijo inconsciente

Raiden: ¿Quien es el de la masca...

Liu Kang: Te recomiendo no quitarle la máscara su cara es peor que la de Baraka

Raiden: ¿qué has descubierto?

Liu Kang: La genta ha desaparecido por se han estado abriendo portales al azar, uno atrapo a Kano y parece que Deadpool salió de uno y cayó del cielo.

Raiden: Llevémoslo con los dioses antiguos, tal vez sepan quién o qué es, hable con ellos y esta amenaza incluso los preocupa a ellos.

Liu Kang: Bien vamos

Entonces Liu Kang cargo a Deadpool y Raiden toco la espalda de Liu Kang y con un trueno los treletransporto al templo de los dioses antiguos pero...

Raiden: Muy bien llegamos...¿Liu Kang? !LIU KANG¡...ha desaparecido y Deadpool también...no ahora podrían estar en cualquier parte...incluso en otro universo.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews con algunos otros personajes que quieran que aparezcan eso me anima mucho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.<p> 


	3. Capitulo 2: Spiderman

EG:CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 2: Spiderman

En otro universo en un mundo muy fuera de lo normal, habían montones de héroes algunos dioses, otros de tiempos patrióticos, otros tecnológicos y unos muy armados que pelean por la justicia de muchos villanos que amenazan el mundo, entre ellos uno de los más conocidos.

!SPIDERMAN¡

Spiderman quien estaba como muchas veces balanceándose entre los edificios vigilando las calles de Nueva York.

Spiderman: Bueno, parece que no hay nada malo, el Doc. Octopus en cárcel, ladrones detenidos, quizás hoy tenga el resto del día libre.

¿?: EXTRA, EXTRA SE RECOMPESA 2.000.000 DE DOLARES POR QUIEN DESENMASCARE A SPIDERMAN

Spiderman: En serio, ¿quien dice extra en estos días? y enserio es como la 5 vez que hacen lo mismo, a veces odio trabajar ahí como su fotógrafo-dijo y siguió su camino por el aire

Después de un rato decidió para en un edificio alto.

Spiderman: Bueno, al menos me ha ayudado en alguno días de muy graves de mi vida.

¿?: Spiderman-dijo una voz que reconoció de inmediato

Spiderman: Capitán América ¿qué hace en este edificio?

Capitán: Te estaba buscando es todo un gusto volver a verte-dijo dándole la mano

Spiderman: Igualmente Cap.

Capitán: Está pasando al raro, gente ha estado desapareciendo y necesito tu ayuda para investigar, eres de las personas más listas que conozco y creo que serias de mucha ayuda con este misterio.

Spiderman: Claro, hare lo posible con esto ¿donde han habido más reportes?

Capitán: Muy cerca de aquí de hecho justo detrás de es callejón-dijo señalando-Yo iré a la torre de los vengadores para ayudar a Ironman en su investigación del caso.

Spiderman: Muy bien, descuida buscare información...nos vemos-dijo saltando y casi al llegar al piso uso su tela de araña para balancearse

Capitán: Es un verdadero héroe.

Spiderman al llegar se detuvo en otro edificio y antes de ir a la calle escucho otra voz.

¿?: A-RA-ÑI-TA-dijo ridículamente

Spiderman: Ay no, tenias que ser tú Deadpool

Deadpool: Esa recompensa sera mía.

Spiderman: En serio...tienes una cama llena de dinero y quieres más.

Deadpool: Es que tu entiendes...soy DEADPOOL y te capturare...Saltito a lo pro-dijo saltando.

Deadpool salto hacia Spiderman pero él ni le importo y solo se hiso a un lado y Deadpool cayo y justo se abrió un extraño portal en donde caía Deadpool.

Deadpool: AAAAAHHHHHHHHH y así fue como llegue al lugar donde esa imitación de Bruce Lee me humillo en el capítulo 1 de este fanfic y ahora si me disculpan AAAAHHHHHHHH- Y cayo del portal.

Spiderman: Eso fue raro aunque no me importa mucho lo de él debo investigar lo que ocurrió.

Entonces comenzó a mirar pero escucho un ruido de unos pasos hacia el.

¿?: Tú

Spiderman: ¿Quién eres tú?

Spiderman quedo impresionado al ver a un nuevo ser enmascarado que parecía tener un traje de ninja azul con los brazos congelados.

¿?: Mi nombre es Sub-zero y no sé como llegue aquí pero he leído los letrero y dice que eres una amenaza y no tienes pinta de bueno.

Spiderman: AH en serio que todos me van molestar con eso.

Sub-zero: No me importa el dinero pero me desharé de ti para ayudar, pelea.

Spiderman vs Sub-zero

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Sub-zero empieza lanzando un reyo de hielo pero Spiderman lo esquiva saltando y lo patea en la cara.

Sub-zero se levanta y lo taclea deslizándose en hielo.

Spiderman rápidamente reacciona y lo enreda en telaraña y lo patea, seguido de un golpe y otra patada.

Sub-zero agarra a Spiderman y lo tira contra el edifico y luego él se tira con todo.

!Test your might¡

Sub-zero aumenta su velocidad y aumenta su fuerza al empujar a Spiderman contra todas las paredes y al llegar al final lo tira con todo contra el piso.

Spiderman salta y golpea a Sub-zero haciendo que rebote contra el piso, lo enreda en telaraña y lo patea tirándolo.

Sub-zero lanza un rayo de hielo y congela a Spiderman y lo golpea fuertemente hacia arriba, antes de que toque el piso lo vuelve a congelar y lo vuelve a taclear tirándolo contra el piso.

Sub-zero Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Spiderman empieza y lo enreda en telaraña y aprovecha a golpearlo, seguido de una patada, y otro golpe fuerte hacia arriba y antes de caiga lo vuelve a enredar en telaraña y lo vuelve a golpear hacia arriba fuertemente haciendo que sangre.

Sub-zero se levanta y lo congela, lo agarra y le entierra una espada de hielo que lo atraviesa y lo tira (recuerden que esto es Mortal Kombat y no mueren los personajes a menos que se hagan Fatalities)

Spiderman se levanta y le dispara 5 tiros de telaraña que golpea a Sub-zero y rápidamente lo enreda en telaraña y lo patea fuerte y lo golpea fuerte otra vez hacia arriba.

Spiderman Wins

Round 3

!FIGHT¡

Sub-zero rápidamente ejecuta su ataque Ray x.

Sub-zero pone su mano en el estomago de Spiderman y lo congela por dentro causándole mucho dolor, luego lo agarra y le da un cabezazo rompiéndole el cráneo.

Spiderman se levanta y salta pateándolo en la cara y lo enreda en telaraña seguido de 3 golpes con 2 patadas y lo vuelve a enredar para golpearlo 2 veces y patearlo muy fuerte tirándolo.

Sub-zero le dispara un rayo de hielo y lo congela, salta y patea.

Spiderman se levanta y le dispara 5 veces con bolas de telaraña y rápidamente lo golpea 3 veces, lo enreda y lo golpea muy fuerte tirándolo.

Spiderman Wins

Spiderman: Se ve que eres...sangre fría ¿entiendes?

Sub-zero se levanta y corre hacia Spiderman pero justo en medio se abre otro portal y Sub-zero desaparece.

Spiderman: Eso otra vez, ¿qué está pasando? será mejor que...!MI SENTIDO ARACNIDO ENLOQUESE¡...pero qué...atrás.

Una cadena con un cuchillo casi traviesa a Spiderman pero rápidamente lo esquiva gracias a su sentido arácnido.

¿?: Tú dejaste escapar a Sub-zero-dijo enojado con vos espectral

Spiderman lo vio y era otro enmascarado con un traje ninja amarillo con 2 espadas y ojos blancos.

Spiderman: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Yo soy "Scorpion" y ahora pagaras por dejar escapar a Sub-zero.

Spiderman: Supongo que tú no eres el Scorpion al que me enfrentado antes.

Spiderman vs Scorpion

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Scorpion corre hacia Spiderman y trata de golpearlo, pero lo bloquea y lo golpea fuerte hacia arriba tirándolo.

Scorpion se levanta y Spiderman salta pero Scorpion le lanza una cadena con un cuchillo que le atraviesa el pecho.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion jalo de la cadena y atrajo a Spiderman hacia él y lo patea 2 veces haciendo que rebote contra el piso y lo vuelve a patear tirándolo.

Spiderman se levanta y lo enreda en telaraña, salta y lo golpea haciendo que rebote contra el piso y aprovecha a darle 4 golpes y una patada, antes de que caiga lo vuelve a enredar, lo agarra y lo golpea fuerte en el estomago, salta y lo golpea en la espalda tirándolo.

Scorpion se levanta y le tira de nuevo su cadena.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion lo golpe fuerte con sus espadas y lo tira.

Spiderman se levanta y le dispara 5 veces y rápidamente lo golpea 3 veces, patada y fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Spiderman Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Scorpion le lanza su cadena otra vez.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion lo jala y lo golpe en el estomago y se teletransporta en una ráfaga de fuego y lo golpea por la espalda y atrae fuego del infierno quemándolo.

Spiderman se recupera y le dispara 10 veces con bolas de telaraña y salta golpeándolo y haciendo que rebote y aprovecha a darle 3 golpes y una patada tirándolo contra el edificio y se tira con todo contra él atravesando el edificio.

!Test your might¡

Spiderman aumenta su velocidad y fuerza y empuja con todo y al llegar al final lo tira muy fuerte causando mucho daño.

Scorpion se levanta pero Spiderman rápidamente lo enreda en telaraña y lo golpea 4 veces y lo golpea muy fuerte tirándolo contra el piso.

Spiderman Wins

Spiderman: Deberías pasar un rato en la playa Jajá ¿entiendes? porque eres de fuego.

Spiderman: Mejor me comunico con los vengadores-Y saco su credencial de Vengador- Vengadores aquí Spiderman.

Capitán: Spiderman ¿descubriste algo?-dijo desde la torre de los vengadores.

Spiderman: Si he descubierto que son portales quienes se los llevan a...otros lugares no sé donde pero se llevan a quienes entren en él.

Capitán: ¿Algo más?

Spiderman: También que no solo se llevan si no que también atraen, acabo de luchar contra 2 ninjas uno que parecía de color azul pero tengo mis dudas de que si era bueno o malo ya que no nos conocía y a otro amarrillo que está aquí pero noqueado.

Capitán: Cielos esto debe ser más peligroso de lo que pensábamos, Spiderman ben rápido a la torre de los vengadores estarás más seguro.

Spiderman: Muy bien voy para allá-Corto- Bueno mi tía está en casa, Mary Jane de viaje y debo llevarme a Scorpion conmigo.

Entonces Spiderman cargo a Scorpion y se fue balanceándose por los edificios cuando se soltó de un salto un portal lo capturo y se lo llevo a otro universo.

Spiderman: NNNNNNOOOOOO

Spiderman cuando cayó se encontró en una ciudad no muy diferente pero sus habitantes tenían pieles de colores y Scorpion había desaparecido.

Spiderman: ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

En ese mismo momento se escucho una explosión a lo lejos y fue de inmediato al llegar 6 chicas de pieles diferentes se veían a lo lejos y estaban por ser atacados por un ser con un ojo bionico llamado Kano.

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y recuerden que pueden seguir pidiéndome personajes para que aparezcan, les deseo un muy buen día.


	4. Capitulo 3: Choque de universos

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 3: Choque de universos

Después del enfrentamiento entre Kano y Spiderman, las chicas portadoras de la armonía y Spiderman tuvieron un pequeño momento de paz pero llena de preocupación.

Applejack: A ver si entendí... tú vienes de un mundo donde mucha gente tiene súper poderes.

Spiderman: Sí y como vieron yo tengo los poderes como las una araña, telaraña, fuerza, agilidad, etc.

Pinkie: Eso...es...GENIAL...sería tan divertido tener tus habilidades.

Spiderman: No siempre me gustan, a veces me gustaría no tenerlos pero ahora es cuando más los necesito

Spiderman se acerco a las grietas amarillas donde su sentido arácnido enloquecía.

Fluttershy: ¿Qué son esas...-dijo acercando su mano

Spiderman: !NO LO TOQUES¡

Fluttershy: ¿Qué?

Spiderman: Mi sentido arácnido enloquece cuando me acerco, que nadie lo toque.

Entonces Spiderman lanzo una piedra al otro lado de la grieta pero al lanzar otra a la grieta esta desapareció.

Sunset: Lo mejor es hacer que nadie se acerque.

Spiderman: Esto explicaría las desapariciones

Kano: Y ahora tu desaparecerás

Kano se despertó y rompió la telaraña al intentar atacar a Spiderman este se tiro y cayó en la grieta desapareciendo.

Rainbow: Bueno ya vimos lo que hace con personas.

Sunset: Amigas no me gusta molestarla pero creo que tendremos que llamar Twilight por ayuda.

Spiderman: Si ella puede ayudar entonces voy con ustedes.

Applejack: Ahora hay que salvar al mundo nuevamente.

¿?: Supongo que por eso las hace las buenas.

Las chicas y Spiderman vieron a un hombre asiático de pelo largo con ropa extraña.

Rainbow: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Soy...Liu Kang...tranquilas no les hare daño, escuche que quieren ayudar a la gente, deben ser las buenas junto con el hombre.

Spiderman: Pues mi sentido arácnido no me dice nada con él, creo que es de los buenos.

Sunset: Vamos a la escuela por mi libro ahí llamare a Twilight.

Entonces las chicas, Spiderman y Liu Kang fueron a la escuela Canterlot se explicaron todo durante el camino para ahorrar tiempo hasta que llegaron y se encontraron con Flash.

Flash: Chicas ¿qué está pasando? en todo el mundo parece que todo está patas arriba y...Wou-dijo mirando a Spiderman y Liu Kang.

Fluttershy: Después te explicamos

Sunset: Sí ahora hay que llamar a Twilight.

Flash: ¿Twilight viene?-dijo emocionado de volver a verla

Liu Kang: ¿Y quien es esa Twilight?

Sunset: Proviene de otro mundo con ella tendremos magia, quizas logre ayudar.

Liu Kang: ¿Magia? !Y POR QUÉ NO LA USO DESDE EL PRINCIPIO-Dijo enojado y gritando

Pinkie: Uh, tiene lindos ojos verdes

Applejack. Así no eran sus ojos.

Liu Kang: Saben cuántos lotos blanco deben haber muerto y ahora por no usar esa magia antes yo los matare

Los ojos de Liu Kang parecía tener un resplandor verde que lo enloquecía.

Spiderman: Amigo tranquilo, no somos tus enemigos.

Liu Kang: No te metas insecto ahora yo las matare por lo que hicieron.

Spiderman: !PRONTO LLAMEN A TWILIGHT RAPIDO¡

Sunset: Hecho

Spiderman: Yo me encargo de él.

Liu Kang: Entonces tú también eres un traidor y te matare.

Spiderman: 1 las arañas no son insectos y 2 no permitiré que le hagas daño a nadie.

Spiderman vs Liu Kang

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Spiderman lanza su telaraña pero Liu Kang lo esquiva y manda una patada voladora.

Spiderman se levanta, salta y golpea a Liu Kang haciendo que rebote y aprovecha golpearlo, patada, golpe, patada, lo enreda en telaraña lo golpea en el estomago, salta y lo patea en la espalda.

Liu Kang rápidamente dispara 3 bolas de fuego causando algo de daño a Spiderman.

Spiderman lo enreda en telaraña y aprovecha golpearlo nuevamente 3 veces, lo enreda en telaraña de nuevo y le da un gran golpe hacia arriba en su cabeza tirándolo.

Spiderman Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Spiderman corre hacia Liu kang y trata de golpearlo pero Liu Kang lo bloquea y de inmediato la da una doble patada, seguido de 3 golpes en la cabeza y su ataque multi-patadas.

Spiderman se levanta y lo enreda en telaraña y aprovecha para golpearlo 4 veces, seguido de una patada, y fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Liu Kang se levanta, agarra a Spiderman y lo tira con un edificio y se tira con todo contra Spiderman atravesando las paredes.

!Test your might¡

Liu Kang aumenta su velocidad y fuerza causando más daño al golpearlo y cuando llega al final lo tira con todo contra el piso.

Liu Kang Wins

Round 3

!FIGHT¡

Liu Kang corre hacia Spiderman pero lo enreda en telaraña, y lo golpea fuerte hacia arriba tirándolo.

Liu Kang se levanta y dispara 3 bolas de fuego causándole daño y aprovecha a usar su ataque multi-patadas y antes de que toque el suelo usa su patada voladora.

Spiderman se está debilitando pero enreda a Liu kang en telaraña y aprovecha de darle 5 golpes más una patada que lo tira y antes de toque el piso lo vuelve a enredar, lo agarra y lo tira contra el edificio y después se tira con todo atravesando la pared.

!Test your Might¡

Spiderman aumenta su velocidad y fuerza de impacto y cuando llega al final lo tira con todo contra el piso causándole gran daño.

Liu Kang se levanta pero Spiderman rápidamente ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Spiderman lo patea en la cara y con el giro repentino le causa gran daño en el cuello dificultándole respirar y lo vuelve a patear directo en la cara rompiéndole el cráneo.

Spiderman Wins

Después de la pelea Spiderman volvió y se llevo a Liu Kang noqueado y atado en telaraña por si acaso volvía a atacar de vuelta en Canterlot High.

Spiderman: ¿Todo bien?-pregunto a las chicas

Sunset: Ya llame a Twilight, debería venir en unos minutos.

Spiderman: Espera...¿como la llamaste?

Sunset: Con este libro

Spiderman: Llámame loco pero los libros no sirven para eso ¿no tienen celulares?

Rainbow: No hay celulares donde ella vive.

Spiderman: ¿Estoy un universo no muy avanzado?

Sunset: No Spiderman...veraz.

*Una larga explicación después*

Spiderman: A ver...Twilight y tú son ponis de otro universo muy parecido a este.

Sunset: Sí...

Spiderman: Y Dices que llegar a través de este espejo-dijo parándose frente al espejo-Espejito, espejito dime si llegara la ayuda, no lo sé pero me cuesta un poco creer eso AAAAHHH...

Algo había salido del espejo y cayo sobres Spiderman.

¿?: Bueno...volví amigas

¿?: Yo también

Todas: !Twilight, Spike¡

Twilight: Valla esta ves caímos bien.

Spike: Sí no dolió ¿en qué caímos?

Spiderman: En un hombre...un hombre araña

Twilight: AY perdón ¿y quién o qué eres?

Spiderman: Soy un héroe con poderes arácnidos Spiderman

Spike: Wou un héroe de verdad.

Spiderman: ¿Ese perro hablo?

Twilight: ¿En serio tienes poderes? me cuesta creer eso...MMM...-Spiderman le tapo la boca con telaraña.

Spiderman: Lo siento pero no me siento con ánimo de hacer salto y eso demuestra que si tengo poderes-entonces Twilight se saca la telaraña

Twilight: Okey me convenciste.

Spike: ¿Por qué necesitan ayuda?

*Otra larga explicación después*

Twilight: ¿Enserio? más universos de los que ya conocemos-dijo asombrada

Spiderman: Yo vengo de un mundo donde hay vario héroes dispuestos a ayudar.

Liu Kang: Y yo de un mundo lleno de guerreros que pelean por alejar a los demonios, hechicero y otros monstruos de la tierra-dijo despertando.

Spiderman: Espera...-entonces corto la telaraña de Liu Kang

Rainbow: Ahora explica porque nos atacaste-dijo enojada

Liu Kang: Lo siento no sé qué paso, sentí que no era yo mismo, que me controlaban.

Twilight: ¿No escuchaste un canto o algo así?

Liu Kang: No, solo paso y es raro, lo siento.

Applejack: Descuida, creo que le pudo pasar a cualquiera.

¿?: No a cualquiera

Flash: Lo encontré de repente en la escuela...Twilight.

Twilight: Flash

Liu Kang: Siento interrumpir los romances pero debemos salvar 3 universos

Twilight: Ah, claro-dijo sonrojada

Liu Kang: Lord Raiden

Fluttershy: ¿Quien?

Raiden: Y soy Raiden dios del trueno

Spiderman: ¿Del trueno? habrá problemas del papel con Thor-susurro

Pinkie: Valla un dios.

Raiden: He venido a ayudar y veo que tienen graves problemas, si unimos fuerzas podemos ser lo bastante fuerte para averiguar lo que está pasando.

Twilight: Claro, nosotras somos los elementos de la armonía y llevamos la magia de la mistad con nosotras.

Todas: !SÍ¡

Spiderman, Liu Kang y Raiden se miraron mutuamente algo preocupados porque sabían que ser amistosos no ayudaría en nada.

Raiden: Siento decepcionarlas pero ser amistoso no les ayudara.

Sunset: Pero ellas me ayudaron, yo me convertí en un demonio y ellas me salvaron.

Raiden: Está amenaza va más allá de lo que creen

Fluttershy: ¿A qué se refiere?

Raiden: Guerreros ya sean malos o buenos están llegando a este como a tantos como a los otros mundos y los enemigos que conocerán no son nada amistosos, Baraka no dudara en destriparlas cuando las vea, Reptile se comerá su carne y Scorpion la enviara al infierno-dijo causando que las chicas se asusten

Spiderman: Ya pelee contra ese Scorpion y es muy fuerte.

Twilight: Entonces estamos totalmente indefensas contra ellos.

Liu Kang: No del todo he analizado su CHI y parece que tienen un gran poder mágico en su interior y parece que aumenta cada vez que se acercan entre ustedes.

Raiden: Tienes razón yo también lo siento...!ESCUCHENMEN DIOESE ANTIGUOS, LES SOLICITO QUE LIBEREN TODO EL PODER DE ESTAS 7 CHICAS PARA QUE NOS AYUDEN¡-grito al cielo

Liu Kang: ¿Ayudaran?

Raiden: Incluso ellos se preocupan por lo que pasa.

Entonces una luz ilumina a Raiden y les lanza un rayo a las 7 chicas electrocutándolas.

Flash: !TWILIGHT¡-se acerca pero Liu Kang lo detiene

Liu Kang: Tranquilo todo estará bien.

Cuando Raiden termino algo extraño paso las chicas volvieron a su estado hibrido pero con más poder que antes.

Rarity: Ah, me encanta cuando nos vemos así

Spiderman: ¿Qué paso?

Raiden: He desbloqueado todos sus poderes.

Rainbow: Genial me siento más rápida.

Twilight: Puedo crear magia sin mi cuerno-dijo haciendo magia con las manos.

Raiden: Es temporal, cuando todo termine volverá a ser normales pero ahora tienen bastante poder para pelear contra ellos pero les digo que su poder no es suficiente, peleen como equipo y manténganse juntas porque juntas tienen más poder.

Twilight: La conexión que nos une nos hace más fuerte.

Spike: Sí y dejen al perro en la escuela

Twilight: Spike quédate con Flash y ayuden a los alumnos.

Applejack: ¿Y ahora qué hacemos?

Raiden: Hay mucho portales y siento que por 3 lados hay anomalías que parecen ser de guerreros, si nos dividimos podemos buscarlos y saber si son amigos o enemigos, tal vez puedan ayudarnos.

Twilight: Perfecto ¿donde son?

Raiden: Al norte siento un guerrero

Spiderman: Yo voy-dijo dirigiéndose ahí

Raiden: Otros al sur y este.

Twilight: Dividámonos en grupo, yo, Fluttershy, Pinkie Pie y Sunset mientras Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity.

Raiden: Así por lo menos pueden pelear vallan, Liu Kang tú y yo nos quedaremos, siento que se abrirá un portal cerca y saldrá un ejército Tarkatano.

Liu Kang: Y estaremos ahí para cerrar el portal.

Raiden: Andando.

Y fue así como las chicas de la armonía obtuvieron todo su poder y se separaron con Spiderman para saber si esas anomalías que sintió Raiden son amigos o enemigos.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, unas preguntas si no les molesta.<p>

1-¿creen que esas anomalías son amigos o enemigos?

2-¿Las chicas tendran suficiente poder como para pelear contra Goro, Baraka o Noob Saibot?

3-¿Llegaran más héroes?

4-¿Donde estará Deadpool?

Espero le allá gustado, les deseo un muy buen día.


	5. Capitulo 4: El actor y el lobo solitario

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Hola a todos espero se encuentren muy bien, mucha gracias por sus reviews que siempre me animan mucho a seguir, me alegro mucho que les gustara, antes de empezar el capitulo quisiera decir los poderes de las mane que pelearan en este capítulo.

Twilight y Sunset: Son hechiceras y pueden crear magia sin problemas con las manos y otros hechizos.

Fluttershy: Tiene control sobre el medio ambiente controlando plantas y animales.

Pinkie Pie: Es rápida, ágil, muy difícil de golpearla y tiene un gran arsenal de cosas fiesteras que usa como armas.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 4: EL actor y el lobo solitario<p>

Los guerreros se habían separado, Spiderman fue al norte, mientras Twilight, Sunset, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie fueron al sur y Spiderman estaba llegando.

Spiderman: Vale es por aquí, debería a ver algo...mejor estoy en guardia

¿?: Eh amigo

Spiderman: ¿Qué?

Spiderman vio que parecía una persona normal pero era algo musculoso pero no tanto, vestía unos pantalones negros con azul, no llevaba camisa, sus brazos estaban vendados, era rubio con lentes obscuros, en su pecho tenia tatuado el nombre "JOHNNY" y en su cinturón decía "CAGE"..."JOHNNY CAGE"

Johnny: Eh amigo ¿me reconoces? actor de películas, ganador de oscares, seguro has escuchado de mí.

Spiderman: Lo siento amigo pero no te reconozco.

Johnny: Vale, pero no has visto una chica rubia, iba ayudar una rubia muy guapa llamada Sonya Blade pero un agujero me atrajo y ves...termine aquí.

Spiderman: No sé...oye ¿has escuchado de un tipo de pelo largo que puede pelear como Bruce Lee?

Johnny: ¿Hablas de Liu Kang? es mi amigo y uno de los gemelos kung fu y es entrenado por ese dios Raiden.

Spiderman: Perfecto, un aliado, escucha estamos en grave peligro si vienes conmigo nos encontraremos con Liu Kang y Raiden, estamos refugiados en una escuela cerca de aquí las cosas van muy mal y necesitamos tu ayuda.

Johnny: Vale, llévame allí no tengo nada mejor que hacer pero exijo una explicación

Spiderman: Te cuento por el camino

Johnny: De acuerdo

Spiderman: _Perfecto un aliado y sin pelea, Raiden y Liu Kang estarán contentos de verlos_-Pensó

Mientras Spiderman y Johnny Cage volvían a la escuela mientras Spiderman le explicaba todo, en el sur Twilight y sus amigas habían llegado.

Fluttershy: ¿Es aquí?

Sunset: No hay duda

Twilight: Tengan cuidado, podría ser cualquier cosa

Pinkie: Tal vez solo un payasito

Fluttershy: Yo dudo que sea un payaso

¿?: Oigan, ¿no han visto por aquí algunos otro tipos con disfraces?

Las chicas se sorprendieron al ver un hombre musculoso con un traje de color amarillo y negro con una mirada fría y seria y tenía una X a una lado de su pecho.

Twilight: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: Mi nombre es Wolverine...*SNIF*-olio el aire y noto algo extraño- Tienen un olor extraño

Pinkie: Oye me bañe ayer antes de dormir

Wolverine: Su olor es extraño y no proceden de algo normal, más les vale que comiencen a hablar.

Twilight: Mira...no estamos asustadas

Fluttershy: Yo...sí...-dijo asustada

Sunset: No estamos asustadas pero podemos...

Wolverine: No confío en ustedes, peleen-Interrumpió

Pinkie: Como dijimos no nos asustas con disfraz y tus grandes músculos

Entonces Wolverine saco garras metálicas de sus puños con gran filo.

Pinkie: Okey eso si asusta O_O.

Mane 4 vs Wolverine

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Twilight dispara un aura de magia que es bloqueado por Wolverine y este con su velocidad aprovecha y golpea a Twilight 4 veces y un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándola.

Twilight se levanta pero Wolverine salta pero Twilight reacciona y con un hechizo de levitación lo tira fuerte contra el piso.

Twilight cambia de lugar con Sunset Shimer.

Wolverine: Tú...la morada ¿tienes algún hermano?¿cómo se llama?

Twilight: Shining Armor aunque no sé qué tiene que ver.

Wolverine: Mi olfato no miente

Wolverine salta pero Sunset reacciona y con un hechizo de levitación lo tira contra el piso.

Wolverine se levanta y corre hacia Sunset, Sunset trata de golpearlo pero Wolverine salta a sus espalda se sube encima de ella y la apuñala 3 veces y la tira.

Sunset dispara magia impactando a Wolverine y causándole daño.

Sunset salta hacia Wolverine y lo patea pero es bloqueado y lanza un gran corte causándole gran daño a Sunset.

Wolverine Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Wolverine: La pelirosa asustadiza ¿Cuál es tu mayor temor?

Fluttershy: Yo...yo...le temo a casi todo-dijo en un tono muy ligero que casi no se escucho

Wolverine: ¿Qué?

Fluttershy: Le temo a...casi todo

Wolverine: No te escucho

Fluttershy: !LE TEMO A CASI TODO¡ por favor no nos hagas daño.

Wolverine: Respuesta correcta

Sunset cambia lugar con Pinkie.

Pinkie con su agilidad se mueve rápidamente hacia Wolverine golpeándolo y pateándolo tirándolo, antes de que se levante ella tira unas serpentinas con mucho polvo que caiga Wolverine temporalmente y aprovecha a golpearlo otra vez y un fuerte golpe tirándolo.

Wolverine se levanta y rápidamente salta y patea a Pinkie antes de que que caiga se sube en ella y la apuñala 3 veces y la tira.

Wolverine: La de la vida rosa

Pinkie: Uh soy yo

Wolverine: ¿Qué es lo que te hace feliz?

Pinkie: !TODO¡ pero sobre todo me hace feliz ver a la gente y a la que quiero ser feliz.

Wolverine: Quizás digas la verdad

Wolverine se prepara pero Fluttershy controla las raíces de las plantas atrapándolo y Pinkie aprovecha y lo golpea 3 veces

!PARADO¡

Wolverine paro el ataque y aprovecha agarrando a Pinkie con un brazo y con el otro la apuñala 3 veces en el estomago.

Wolverine: Ahora para todas ¿Conocen a algún héroe?

Fluttershy: Spiderman me salvo la vida

Sunset: Sí el nos ayudo y estamos

Twilight: ¿Lo conoces?

Wolverine: Sí bastante, muy bien ya no las atacare

Fluttershy: ¿A no?

Wolverine: No, tal parece que me dicen la verdad y mi olfato nunca miente

Pinkie: Wou eres como un lobo.

Wolverine: No me lames así, llévenme con Spiderman-Dijo en un tono muy seri pareciendo enojado pero no

Twilight: Claro, estamos refugiados en una escuela muy cerca

Wolverine: Muy bien pero les advierto que si es una clase de mentira otra trampa...no dudare en destriparlas una por una-Dijo amenazante poniendo sus garras cerca del cuello de Twilight

Twilight: Ajaja...ah...okey capte el mensaje-Dijo intimidada por Wolverine

Fluttershy: Santo cielo esas garras salen de tus manos.

Sunset: AUCH...creo que los golpes que te di me dolieron más a mí que a ti

Wolverine: Eso es porque mi esqueleto fue reforzado con adamantium el metal más duro e irrompible que existe.

Pinkie: Wou entonces eres un tipo muy duro, esas garras no te duelen

Wolverine: Sí, pero-Entonces se corto así mismo en el brazo mostrándole la herida como sangraba

Fluttershy: AY dios

Sunset: Esperen...esta sanando

Wolverine: Tengo un factor curativo que me protege de cualquier herida o enfermedad.

Pinkie: Eso...es...!GENIAL¡

Twilight: No perdamos más tiempo mejor vámonos.

Pinkie: Oki doki loki, esto fue pan comido postre servido

Wolverine: Mejor cállate

Pinkie: Amargado

Y así Twilight y sus amigas fueron de vuelta a la escuela con un nuevo aliado y Spiderman también, ahora tienen 2 nuevos aliados pero aún falta otra anomalía el cual están investigando Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, ¿qué será la última anomalía? por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir con la historia, les daré un par de noticias de de las 3 franquicias.<p>

My little pony:

Sabían que la quinta temporada ya está casi terminada, las canciones y el story board están casi listos y después solo falta hacer la animación

Mortal Kombat:

Sabían que los personajes ya confirmados para el nuevo Mortal Kombat X o 10 son:

Personajes clásicos:

-Raiden

-Kung Lao

-Kitana

-Scorpion

-Kano

-Quan chi

-Goro (Como DLC)

Personajes semi-nuevos:

-Sub-Zero

Personajes nuevos:

-Casi Cage (Hija de Johnny Cage y Sonya Blade)

-D´vora (Un mujer mitad bicho)

-Kotal Kahn ( Sucesor de Shao Kahn)

-Terra/tor (Una niña montada en un monstruo grandote)

Marvel:

Sabían que después de la película de los Vengadores 2 se aproximan las películas de: Spiderman 2, Capitán América 3, ANT-Man, Doctor Strange,, Venom, Los 6 siniestros, y posiblemente CIVIL WAR

Si gustan más noticias de Mortal Kombat X pueden pedírmelas sin problemas, siempre me informo del nuevo juego, espero les guste, les deseo un muy buen día.


	6. Capitulo 5: El patriota y el espectro

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Hola a todos, espero se encuentren muy bien, antes de empezar el capitulo quisiera decir que los personajes que me pidieron aún no aparecen pero aparecerán, Hulk vendrá creo en 3 capítulo más y Noob Saibot está por llegar igual que los otros y quisiera decirle las habilidades de las mane que pelearan en este capítulo.

Rainbow Dash: Es mucho más rápida que antes pero no solo al volara, también es rápida al golpear como Flash, en 1 segundo puede darte 10 golpes y es tan rápida que no podría verse cuando esta a tus espaldas.

Applejack: Tiene fuerza bruta, puede romper piedras o paredes con un solo golpe.

Rarity: También posee magia pero no muy avanzado como Twilight o Sunset, tiene el hechizo de levitación y una luz cegadora, no es muy mágica pero lo compensa con su agilidad y técnicas de combate.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 5: El patriota y el espectro<p>

Mientras volvían a la escuela Spiderman con su nuevo aliado Johnny Cage y parte de las chicas de la armonía con Wolverine, la otra parte de las chicas de la armonía Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity habían llegado al lado este de la ciudad donde llegaron a unas pequeñas montañas algo lejos de la escuela para verificar la anomalía de Raiden.

Rainbow: Bueno, no veo que allá alguien aquí-Dijo volando ya que está en estado hibrido

Applejack: Tengan precaución a cualquier cosa.

Rarity: Que cansancio, solo espero que sea alguien de ayuda... esperen... ahí-Dijo apuntando un silueta que se dirigía a ellas.

El ser que se dirigía no parecía tener prisa, tenia ojos totalmente blancos un traje de ninja amarillo con 2 espadas.

Scorpion: Yo soy Scorpion y estaba buscándolas

Applejack: Disculpa pero necesitamos hablar un poco

Rarity: Espera Applejack, no recuerdas que Raiden dijo que un tal Scorpion nos enviaría al infierno-Dijo recordando lo que dijo Raiden

Applejack: Es verdad

Scorpion: Yo no las matare

Rainbow: Hay que bien por un momento pensé que...

Scorpion: Tengo ordenes de llevármelas a ustedes vivas pero no dijo que no podían estar mal heridas

Rarity: Okey ya su apariencia me da miedo pero no iremos a ningún lado-Dijo enojada y lista para defenderse

Scorpion lanzo su cuchillo con la cadena que se dirigía hacia Rainbow Dash, estaba a punto de impactar pero fue detenido y desviado por otro extraño objeto que paso muy rápido.

Applejack: ¿Qué fue eso?

Rarity: Paso muy rápido

Rainbow: ¿Un escudo?

El objeto lanzado volvió como si fuera un boomerang y la atrapo un hombre, la hicas se impresionaron por el hombre, era algo musculoso, vestía de rojo, blanco y azul con una estrella en el pecho y una A en la frente y tria un escudo de los mismos colores.

Rainbow: ¿Quién eres tú?

¿?: El "Capitán América" ...Aléjate de ellas espectro no dejare que le hagan daño

Rarity: ¿Lo conoces?-Pregunto al Capitán

Capitán: Encaja con la descripción que me dio Spiderman

Rainbow: Espera ¿conoces a Spiderman?

Applejack: Entonces debe ser de los buenos

Capitán: Yo me encargo de él pónganse a salvo

Scorpion: Tú no podrás contra mí y tu escudo no te protegerá de mí.

Scorpion vs Capitán América

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Scorpion lanza su cuchillo pero el Capitán lo bloque con su escudo y de inmediato salta pateando a Scorpion en la cara, aprovecha y lo golpea 4 veces y le lanza su escudo en la cara tirándolo.

Scorpion se levanta y se teletranporta en una ráfaga de fuego por la espalda del Capitán y lo golpea en el estomago para luego volver a teletransportarce a sus espalda y lo patea fuerte y en el momento que cae, Scorpion atrae fuego del infierno quemando al Capitán.

El Capitán se recupera y salta hacia Scorpion pero Scorpion lo bloque lo golpea fuertemente hacia arriba tirándolo y antes de caiga le lanza su cuchillo con cadena y lo jala hacia el mismo.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion lo patea 2 veces y salta antes de caiga y lo patea pero el Capitán lo bloquea y lo taclea con su gran fuerza agilidad y su fuerte escudo que impactan contra Scorpion tirándolo.

El Capitán salta hacia Scorpion pero Scorpion se prende fuego así mismo quemando al Capitán y lo patea 2 veces y lo ataca 2 veces con sus espadas.

Scorpion Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

El Capitán lanza su escudo hacia Scorpion el cara tirándolo.

Scorpion se levanta y lanza su cuchillo con cadena hacia el Capitán y lo tira hacia el mismo.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion atrae fuego del infierno y quema al Capitán y aprovecha para apuñalarlo con sus espadas y lo golpea fuerte hacia arriba causando mucho daño.

El Capitán se levanta y salta pateando a Scorpion en la cara y aprovecha a golpearlo 5 veces, más una pata y lo taclea con su escudo.

Scorpion se levanta y lanza su cuchillo otra vez.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion vuelve a llamar fuego del infierno quemando al Capitán y lo golpea en el estomago teletransportandoce a sus espaldas y pateándolo y rápidamente ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Scorpion golpea con todas sus fuerzas en la cabeza al Capitán América rompiéndole el cráneo y tirándolo, Scorpion se acerca y pisa fuertemente el pecho del Capitán rompiéndole las costillas y dañándole sus pulmones.

Scorpion Wins

La victoria es Scorpion y se preparaba para Matar al Capitán pero...

Rainbow: !NNNNNOOOOOO¡

Rainbow Dash rápidamente patea a Scorpion alejándolo lo suficiente del Capitán que estaba inconsciente.

Scorpion: Ese tipo no importa pero ustedes vendrán conmigo a la fuerza y luego matare a ese tipo.

Rarity: No lo permitiremos

Applejack: Lo defenderemos, recuerden amigas juntas somos más fuertes

Rainbow: Acabemos con él.

Scorpion: Esta vez el Capitán no los ayudara.

Mane 3 vs Scorpion

Round 1

!FIGHT¡

Rainbow Dash rápidamente se acerca a Scorpion y trata de golpearlo pero Scorpion lo bloquea y la golpea fuerte hacia arriba tirándola.

Rainbow se levanta y usa su velocidad para golpear tres veces a Scorpion haciendo que gire repentinamente y mareándolo y aprovecha para golpearlo 10 veces en un solo segundo y lo tira.

Rainbow cambia lugar con Rarity.

Scorpion lanza su cuchillo con cadena y tira de ella así mismo.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion jala a Rarity y lo golpea 6 veces y lo patea tirándola.

Rarity se levanta y Scorpion corre hacia ella pero Rarity usa su hechizo de luz para enceguecerlo y aprovecha a golpearlo 3 veces y cambia con Rainbow.

Rainbow lo golpea 10 veces en un segundo, lo agarra y lo tira de la montaña y se tira contra él en una pelea en caída libre.

Mientras iban cayendo Rainbow iba encima de él y le dio 2 golpes pero Scorpion cambia de lugar con ella.

Ahora Scorpion está arriba y la patea 3 veces pero Rainbow vuelve a cambiar y antes de que lleguen al piso agarra a Scorpion de la pierna y giro 10 veces en un segundo soltando a Scorpion y tirándolo con esa gran velocidad contra el piso causándole mucho daño.

Mane 3 Wins

Round 2

!FIGHT¡

Rainbow ataca a Scorpion pero este lo bloquea y ataca con sus espadas.

Rainbow se recupera y cambia de lugar con Rarity.

Scorpion llama fuego del infierno quemando a Rarity.

Rarity se recupera y con su hechizo de levitación agarra a Scorpion y lo atrae hacia ella y lo patea y luego con su hechizo lo tira fuerte contra el piso.

Scorpion le lanza su cuchillo y la jala hacia así mismo.

Scorpion: !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion la golpea en estomago y se teletransporta en un ráfaga de fuego pateándola en la espalda, llama fuego del infierno y quema a Rarity.

Rarity se recupera y cambia con Applejack.

Scorpion lanza su cuchillo con cadena y la jala hacia así mismo.

Scorpion !GET OVER GER¡

Scorpion ataca a Applejack pero ella la bloquea, agarra a Scorpion del hombro y comienza a golpearlo 7 veces en la cara y una última vez tirándolo.

Applejack salta y patea a Scorpion, lo golpea5 veces y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Applejack lo golpea con gran fuerza en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y cuando Scorpion voltea lo golpea detrás de su cabeza con fuerza rompiéndole más el cráneo.

Mane 3 Wins

La victoria es de las mane 3, Scorpion cansado por la pelea solo se retira en una ráfaga de fuego.

Rainbow: !SOMOS LAS MEJORES¡

Rarity: Oh no, el Capitán América-Se dirigió a ayudar al Capitán-Cariño ¿estás bien?

Capitán: Lo estoy señorita, sobreviví a una caída y me congele por décadas, puedo soportar unos golpes

Applejack: Me alegro que estés bien, entonces ¿conoces a Spiderman?

Capitán: Es mi amigo y un gran héroe ¿lo conocen?

Applejack: Spiderman salvo la vida de nuestra amiga y ahora nos está ayudando con todo lo que está pasando

Rainbow: Si vienes con nosotras te llevaremos con él y con los otros guerreros que nos están ayudando.

Capitán: Sí, por favor llévenme con ellos, estaba buscándolos y de pronto una grietas amarillas aparecieron y termine aquí.

Rarity: Perfecto tenemos un nuevo aliado.

Capitán: Andando

Ahora finalmente encontraron un nuevo aliado, el Capitán América fue con las chicas a la escuela donde Spiderman estaba llegando junto con Johnny Cage y el resto de las chicas con Wolverine pero Liu Kang y Raiden estaban peleando en la ciudad contra un ejército de Tarkatanos y Spike y Flash estaban ayudando a toda la gente posible llevándola a la escuela para refugiar, las cosas recién comenzaban y los esperaba lo peor.

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, en abril se lanzara el juego de Mortal Kombat X, en el capitulo anterior dije los personajes confirmados y ahora diré los posibles personajes:<p>

-Liu Kang (El murió pero ya había muerto antes y siempre era revivido, además de que él es muy importante y el juego no sería el mismo sin él, si revivieron a Kung Lao ¿por qué no a él)

-Kenshi (él se ha vuelto uno de los favoritos de muchos y siempre ha aparecido desde el Ps2, se filtro una imagen en el Twitter de Edd Boon en una pose similar a a Kenshi y apareció en el comic oficial de MK X)

-Repitile (No murió, sigue vivo y puede volver)

-Ermac (Lo mismo que Reptile y se filtro un Arte conceptual de él)

-Shinnok (Puede aparecer ya que es mucho más malo que Shao Kahn y apareció al final de MK 9, él puede ser el jefe o Sub-jefe)

-Mileena (Es posible que vuelva ya que sigue viva y se filtro una imagen donde aparece la pierna de una mujer ninja)

-Baraka (lo mismo que Raptile)

-Cyrax y Sektor (Pueden volver porque siguen vivos y Edd Boon puso una pista en su Twitter donde le dicen: Oh ronal macdonald confirmado y Edd responde "no querrás decir mostaza= Cyrax y Kétchup=Seketor")

Pueden llegar personajes invitados como en MK 9, en MK 9 estaban de invitados Freddy Kruger y Kratos de God of War, MK X tendrá también invitados y los posibles son:

-Jason Voorhes (En MK 9 fue Freddy y ahora en MK X Jason)

-Depredador (El cazador alienígena más famoso)

-Ghost Rider (de Marvel)

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews ¿qué personajes les gustaría que aparecieran en MK X?, les deseo un muy buen día.


	7. Capitulo 6: ¿Enserio?¿Deadpool otra vez?

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 6: ¿Enserio? ¿Deadpool otra vez?

Las cosas no mejoraban, mientras en la ciudad del universo Equestria Girls estaban Raiden y Liu Kang peleaban contra un ejército de tarkatanos.

Mientras Raiden cerraba el portal donde salían, Liu Kang se enfrentaba a los tarkatas que quedaban, pero todos se estaban acercando muy rápido y le era difícil pero entonces ejecuto un fuerte ataque.

Liu Kang comenzó a girar y una ráfaga de fuego giro con el hasta que transformo en un tornado y mato a todos los que estaba alrededor.

Liu Kang Wins

MULTITALATY

Mientras en la escuela Canterlot habían llegado Spiderman con Johnny Cage y Twilight, Sunset, Pinkie Pie y Fluttershy con Wolverine.

Spiderman: Wolverine amigo

Wolverine: Spiderman supongo que él es de los buenos

Johnny: Johnny Cage un famoso actor pero de otro universo no del tuyo y no de este y ¿por qué rayos sus pieles son de colores?

Twilight: Larga explicación pero aquí están Liu Kang y Raiden

Spike: Twilight-Dijo en la entrada de la escuela

Twilight: Spike ¿están bien?

Fluttershy: ¿Sucede algo?

Spike: Bueno... tenemos un problemita... síganme al gimnasio

Entonces todos entraron al gimnasio donde en la entrada estaba Flash con cara de sorprendido por lo que veía.

Twilight: Flash

Flash: Hola Twilight... te juro que nadie lo dejo entrar-dijo señalando

Y en el gimnasio había música y había alguien solo celebrando un tipo con un traje rojo y negro con 2 espadas y 2 pistolas y enmascarado.

¿?: Obvio hablan de mí "DEADPOOL" así es queridos fanáticos lectores del fic su personaje favorito de todos a vuelto.

Spiderman: Ay no

Wolverine: Tenía que ser él

Deadpool: Amigos Spiderman y Wolverine

Spiderman: Si recuerdas que intentaste venderme-Dijo enojado

Deadpool: Vamos arañita celebra conmigo ya vieron toda esta decoración y fiesta

Pinkie: Son mis decoraciones-Dijo algo molesta por como Deadpool lo usaba todo

Deadpool: Querida amiga rosita debo decir que tu fiesta es la mejor a la que he entrado y estoy celebrando solo AJAJAJAJAJA- rio de forma maniaca

Pinkie: Pues... ¿Gracias?

Deadpool: Uh y miren esto que me encontré es genial

Pinkie: Mi cañón de fiesta

Deadpool: UUUUUUUUUUUUHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH oopsy ¿era un cañón?

Pinkie. ¿Qué le hiciste?

Deadpool: Yo creí que era... un escusado portátil

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?-Grito muy molesta

Deadpool: Déjame explicarte esto que tengo en mi mano en el plato es pastel de chocolate, pero esto que está en el cañón "NO" es pastel de chocolate

Pinkie: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Deadpool: Pero que importa fiesta JAJAJAJA

Johnny: Eh amigo Wolverine ¿este tipo es amigo o enemigo?

Wolverine: Enemigo

Deadpool: Pero como puedo ser tu enemigo lobito no recuerdas aquellos tiempo juntos como equipo

Wolverine: Enemigo "MATALO"

Johnny: Pero claro

Deadpool: Okey ya me harte, esta es mi nueva aparición en este fanfic y voy hacerte un Fatality-Dijo con ojos verdes

Sunset: Sus ojos se pusieron como los de Liu Kang cuando ataco

En ese mismo momento Wolverine se sentía extraño.

Deadpool: Veamos como muere un actor

Johnny: Sabes muchos creen que en mis películas que todo son efectos especiales pero "YO" soy el efecto especial.

Johnny Cage Vs Deadpool

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Johnny empieza recargándose de energía verde y patea a Deadpool tirándolo.

Deadpool se levanta, saca sus pistolas y les dispara 10 veces.

Johnny se recupera salta y lo patea, lo golpea 4 veces y hace un Split, separa sus piernas hasta llegar al piso y la da un golpe bajo.

Deadpool: AAAAAAHHHHHH ahí no se vale.

Johnny lo golpe 3 veces y lo golpea fuerte hacia arriba tirándolo y le dispara una bola de plasma.

Deadpool se teletransporta y a sus espaldas y lo apuñala con su espada y lo patea tirándolo, se vuelve a teletransporta y lo golpea 6 veces, saca sus pistolas y le dispara 5 veces.

Johnny hace un Split y la da un golpe bajo, lo golpea 6 veces y lo golpea hacia arriba tirándolo cintra una mesa.

Johnny Cage Wins

Deadpool: ¿Por qué? oye yo sé que esto es Mortal Kombat pero tus golpes bajo realmente duelen, me las pagaras porque el narrador me dijo que hoy habría un Fatality y será el mío.

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Deadpool salta y patea a Johnny tirándolo y aprovecha y lo golpea 3 veces y lo ataca con cortándolo con sus espadas.

Johnny se levanta y le dispara 3 bolas de plasma, se recarga de energía verde y lo patea tirándolo y lo taclea con un resplandor rojo causándole mucho más daño.

Deadpool se levanta y se teletransporta y le dispara 10 veces, lo agarra u lo golpea tres veces en la cara y lo patea tirándolo.

Johnny se levanta y dispara 2 bolas de plasma, salta y lo patea y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces y ejecuta su ataque Ray x.

Johnny Cage hace un Split y le da 3 golpes bajos con más fuerza, Deadpool al agacharse de dolor Johnny aprovecha y lo golpea con el codo en la espalda rompiéndole la columna y dañándole sus órganos.

¡FINISH HIM!

TAN TAN TAAAANNNN

Deadpool: Esa música...oh no, un Fatality

Johnny: Eh amigo ¿quieres un óscar?

Deadpool: No gracias ya me robe muchos

Johnny: Ah pos te lo doy igual

Johnny Cage golpea a Deadpool en la cabeza partiéndosela en 2 manchándose de sangre el brazo, entonces saca un premio óscar.

Johnny: Y el ganador de este óscar es... yo pero te lo doy a ti.

Johnny le entierra el premio en medio de la cabeza partida y lo empuja con un dedo al piso.

Johnny Cage Wins

FATALITY

Johnny: Muy bien, eso fue genial

La victoria es Johnny Cage, Johnny fue con los aliados y miro las chicas las cuales parecían traumatizadas por su caras boca abiertas y ojos súper abiertos.

Johnny: Amigos ¿pasa algo?

Sunset: Lo...lo...mataste...eso...

Fluttershy: La...la...l-la sangre su muerte...ahhh..-Entonces se desmayo

Twilight: Fluttershy

Wolverine: ¿A caso nunca vieron un asesinato?

Twilight: Fluttershy responde-Dijo tratando de ayudar a Fluttershy

Spiderman: Creo que no

Johnny: Tranqui señoritas

Wolverine: Si tranquilas, así tendrán que ser las cosas si queremos salvar los universos.

¿?: AUCH, oye amigo eso fue de locos

Pinkie: Pero...¿cómo es posible?

Deadpool: Sorprendidas, tengo un factor curativo y soy prácticamente inmortal...una historia llena de dolor y romance, puesto que soy inmortal mi gran amor "LA MUERTE" yo jamás podremos estar junto...Pero qué más da sigo vivo y disfrutando del dinero JAJAJAJA.

Johnny: Wou yo le partí la cabeza.

Fluttershy: Murió y...su cabeza... partida y la sangre y revivió y...-Desmayada otra vez

Flash: Definitivamente sus universos tienen muchas sorpresas.

Deadpool: Jajá ni que lo digas

Johnny: Oye y...¿mi óscar?

Deadpool: Así espera...BBBBLLLRRRRR(vomito)...aquí tienes me regenere con tu óscar adentro por eso esta baboso

Johnny: Ah...te lo regalo

Deadpool: A pues gracias.

Spiderman: Amigos me duele decir esto pero creo que necesitaremos su ayuda

Wolverine: Estas loco

Deadpool: ¿Mi ayuda? pero como puedes este hermosos, elegante, fortachón y atractivo mercenario Deadpool ayudar.

Johnny: Hasta yo pienso que es mala idea.

Deadpool: JAJAJAJ lo dice el que me hiso un Fatality

Twilight: Ni yo quiero su ayuda

Spiderman: Escuchen yo odio mucho lo que estoy diciendo pero los universos corren peligro y sé que Deadpool puede arruinar la cosas aún más

Deadpool: OYE

Spiderman: Pero no creo que lo haga si sabe lo que le conviene, además necesitamos toda la ayuda posible.

Sunset: Si lo pone de ese modo...tiene razón

Twilight: Está bien

Fluttershy: Tengo miedo no quiero pero tiene razón que nos ayude-Dijo aún asustada

Spiderman: Bien... entonces Deadpool ¿nos ayudaras?

Deadpool: Amm...no lo sé araña debo ver mi agenda

Todos: ¡DEADPOOL!

Deadpool: Ay bueno, bueno ya los ayudare pero solo porque si no perderé todo mi dinero

Spike: Bueno pero Liu Kang y Raiden aún no llegan

Twilight: Los esperaremos y aún me pregunto ¿por qué algunos sufren de un ataque de ira o algo así?

Deadpool: Ósea lo que me paso a mí

Fluttershy: Tenía los ojos verdes como Liu Kang

Wolverine: ¿Nadie más lo escucho?

Pinkie: ¿Qué cosa?

Wolverine: Era un canto, eran 3 voces y parecían cantando lo escuche porque mis oídos son más sensibles y lo escuche cuando Deadpool se volvió más loco de lo normal.

Twilight: ¿Un canto?

* * *

><p>Espero les allá gustado, que mal Deadpool volvió y es muy fastidiosos, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia, les deseo un muy buen día.<p> 


	8. Capitulo 7: Bi-Han y las sirenas

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Hola a todos, espero que la estén pasando muy bien, quisiera disculparme por haber tardado un poco en actualizar, espero les guste el capitulo

* * *

><p>Capitulo 7: Bi-Han y las sirenas<p>

Mientras Twilight, sus amigas, Spiderman, Wolverine, Johnny Cage y el loco Deadpool(Ya saben en el loco que nadie quiere)

Deadpool: ¡OYE!

Estaban las demás chicas de la armonía Rainbow Dash, Applejack y Rarity junto al Capitán América llegando a la escuela cuando.

¿?: No se escaparan-Dijo apareciendo en un ráfaga de fuego

Rainbow: Scorpion tú otra vez

El Capitán América se preparo para el combate junto con las chicas.

Capitán: Está vez tendré ayuda

¿?: No solo tú tienes ayuda-Dijo un extraño ser acercándose

Las chicas y el Capitán se sorprendieron al ver un ser extraño, parecía un especie de ninja pero este era de color negro entero, piel negra, ropa negra era completamente negro como una sombra lo único que tenia de otro color eran sus ojos que eran blanco.

Rainbow: ¿Quién eres?

¿?: Yo soy "NOOB SAIBOT" y tenemos ordenes de llevárnoslas a ustedes vivas a como dé lugar

Scorpion: Pero el de azul puede morir.

Capitán: Applejack tú y Rainbow Dash encárguense del ninja negro, Rarity y yo del amarillo.

Applejack: Hecho, muy bien Rainbow podemos hacerlo

Rainbow: Claro que podemos

(MK vs DC Soundtrack Gotham City: www .youtube watch?v=YbbF5FyfSC8)

(tratar de unir o buscar en YouTube la música MK vs DC Soundtrack Gotham City)

Rainbow Dash y Applejack vs Noob Saibot

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Rainbow Dash corre a gran velocidad hacia Noob pero él usa eso a su favor y la golpea 4 veces en la cara, un golpe al estomago, crea un clon de sombra y entre los 2 la golpean 7 veces tirándola.

Rainbow se levanta y salta pateando a Noob en la cara y lo golpea 3 veces luego 1 en el estomago pero luego Noob bloque sus ataques.

Noob crea un portal a los pies de Rainbow lo cual al teletransporta cayendo hacia Noob y él aprovecha golpearla fuerte hacia arriba tirándola.

Rainbow cambia con Applejack y ella rápidamente salta y lo golpea haciendo que rebota contra el piso, le lanza su lazo a sus pies y lo jala arrastrándolo al piso hacia ella y aprovecha a pisarlo fuerte en la cabeza.

Noob se recupera y rápidamente crea un portal a los pies de Applejack y crea un clon de sombra entra los 2 golpeándola 8 veces, 1 en el estomago y finalmente otro hacia arriba tirándola contra el piso.

Noob Saibot Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Applejack usa su lazo y agarra a Noob y lo jala hacia ella y lo patea tirándolo pero vuelve a jalar y lo patea y vuelve a jalar y lo patea tirándolo.

Noob crea un portal a los pies de Applejack cae hacia Noob y aprovecha a golpearla fuerte hacia arriba tirándola.

Applejack cambia con Rainbow y usa su velocidad para golpearlo y marearlo y ataca pero Noob lo bloquea.

Noob agarra fuertemente a Rainbow y se tira contra el piso teletrensportandoce hacia el cielo y haciendo más dura y fuerte la caída con el golpe que Rainbow recibió en la cabeza.

Rainbow se levanta y golpea 10 veces en 1 segundo a Noob.

Noob agarra a Rainbow y la tira contra un edificio y la empuja con todo atravesando el edificio.

¡Test your might!

Noob comienza a aumentar su velocidad y fuerza golpeando más duro a Rainbow contra las paredes y cuando llega al final la tira con todo contra el piso causándole mucho daño.

Rainbow cambia con Applejack pero Noob aprovecha y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Noob Saibot crea un clon de sombra que atrapa a Applejack por la espalda, Noob aprovecha y la golpea con gran fuerza en las cara rompiéndole el cráneo, el clon de sombra la patea fuerte en la espalda rompiéndole la columna y Noob termina pateándola en el estomago sacándole el aire y causándole mucho daño.

Noob Saibot Wins

Noob: Vendrán conmigo

Mientras el Capitán América y Rarity peleaban contra Scorpion vieron a Noob Saibot acercarse a Rainbow y Applejack.

Capitán: No, las han derrotado

Rarity: ¡CHICAS!

Justo cuando Noob se iba a cargarlas fue electrocutado.

Noob: AAAAAAAHHHHHHHGGGG-Grito de dolor

En el cielo se acercaba Raiden y Liu Kang por la calle.

Applejack: Raiden

Raiden: Liu Kang ayuda a las chicas yo me encargo de él.

Entonces Raiden se preparo mientras Liu Kang ayuda a Rainbow y Applejack.

Noob: No importa cómo pero nos las llevaremos.

Raiden: No lo permitiré

(Mismo Soundtrack)

Raiden vs Noob Saibot

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Raiden le dispara un rayo a Noob electrocutándolo, se teletransporta y lo golpea 7 veces y le aplica una tacleada de voltios.

Noob se levanta y crea un portal a los pies de Raiden que lo hace caer hacia Noob y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces y golpe fuerte hacia arriba tirándolo.

Raiden se teletransporta a sus espaldas y lo golpea 5 veces y lo electrocuta por el estomago y la cara y lo golpea fuerte, antes de que se levante aprovecha y le aplica una tacleada de voltios tirándolo contra el edificio y lo empuja con todo atravesando el edificio.

¡Test your might!

Raiden aumenta su fuerza y velocidad de empuje y atravesando todas las paredes y cuando llega al final lo tira con todo contra el piso.

Raiden Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Noob crea un clon de sombra y entre los 2 golpean 10 veces a Raiden tirándolo.

Noob crea un portal a los pies de Raiden pero Raiden se teletransporta a sus espalda y le aplica una tacleada de volteos.

Noob se levanta y salta pateando, lo agarra y se teletransporta por el cielo y tira de cabeza a Raiden contra el piso.

Raiden se levanta y le dispara 3 veces electrocutándolo y le aplica otra tacleada de voltios, antes de que se levante aprovecha golpearlo 3 veces y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Raiden se teletransporta a las espaldas de Noob y lo golpea fuerte con el codo en su espalda rompiéndole la columna, se teletransporta al frente de él y lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y finaliza disparándole un pequeño rayo.

Raiden Wins

Raiden: No se las llevaran

Entonces Scorpion y Noob fueron derrotado y se escaparon teletransportandoce.

Raiden: ¿Están todos bien?

Applejack: Sí, gracias por poco y casi nos secuestran.

Rainbow. ¿Por qué ellos nos quieren secuestrar?

Raiden: No lo sé

Liu Kang: Debemos volver a la escuela y encontrar a los otros

Raiden: Todos tómense de los hombre los teletransportare.

Entonces Raiden usa su teletransportacion llegan rápido a la escuela donde los esperaban las demás chicas con Flash, Spike, Spiderman, Wolverine, Johnny Cage y Deadpool.

Deadpool: Llego la artillería pesada

Liu Kang: Tú otra vez

Deadpool: Es el Jackie Chan que me humillo en el primer capítulo del fanfic ¿cómo te trata la vida chinito?

Liu Kang: ¿Qué hace él aquí?

Spiderman: Sí nadie lo quiere aquí pero que opciones tenemos, ahora es un aliado

Liu Kang: Muy bien

Johnny: Ey Liu Kang

Liu Kang: Johnny me alegro de verte

Capitán: Y yo me alegro de verlos Spiderman, Wolverine

Wolverine: Si, si como sea

Raiden: Bien muchos saludos

Spike: ¿Qué paso afuera? escuchamos muchos ruidos

Capitán: El perro hablo, no importa pero fuimos atacados y tuvimos que pelear

Rarity: Nos encontramos con Scorpion y un ninja negro que se llamaba Noob Saibot

Flash: Y ¿están bien?

Applejack: Sí

Fluttershy: Pero ¿quién está detrás de todo?

Liu Kang: Eso es lo que aún no sabemos

Spiderman: ¿Crees que allá sido el ?-pregunto a al Capitán

Capitán: Hasta él sabe el peligro que hay al juntar los universos

Sunset: De nuestro universo no hay nadie con magia tan grande como para hacer esto

Liu Kang: Entonces el mal no procede de tu universo

Twilight: Pero Wolverine afirma escuchar un espacie de canto

Wolverine: Es algo que no puedo explicar

Raiden: Creo que lo más razonable es que allá sido Shao Kahn, él puede fusionar reinos, intento fusionar su reino con la tierra de nuestro universo

Liu Kang: Pero creí que lo había derrotado

Raiden: Eso pensamos

Johnny: Genial pero ¿cómo vamos a acabar con todo esto?

Twilight: Millones de vidas corren peligro

Deadpool: Bien estamos prácticamente muerto, ¿quien está conmigo de disfrutar lo que nos queda de vida y roba y Ferrari?

Nadie le contesto solo lo miraron enojado.

Deadpool: No...nadie...agua fiestas

Sunset. Esto es serio no podemos hacer estupideces como tú

Deadpool: Tranquila pelirroja un poco más de enojo y te volverás un demonio

Sunset. No me recuerdes eso

Deadpool: Espera ¿en verdad paso?

Sunset: Es el pasado

Deadpool: Wau y si te transformaste en un demonio, un poco más y transformas en super sayajin verdad

Sunset: ¿Alguien puede golpearlo?

Entontes Wolverine lo golpea fuerte en la cabeza

Raiden: Basta, esto no nos lleva a nada, necesitamos pensar...

¿?: Jajaja parece que tiene mucho problemas

Todos miraron a quien hablo y varios quedaron impresionados de verlo excepto las chicas porque las reconocieron.

Twilight: Las Dazzligns

Eran las Dazzligns pero tenían sus mismos trajes solo que de color negro y de sus manos tenían un aura verde como si tuvieran magia.

Rainbow. Ustedes están detrás de todo

Adagio: Casi, solo ayudamos

Deadpool: Muy bien Shakira más vale que comiences a cantar ¿entienden a cantar?...como sea yo soy el personaje favorito del fanfic y seré yo quien las...

Aria: ¿Alguien sabe de qué habla este tipo?

Deadpool: Oye no me interrumpas Miku Hatsune mira que si no te voy meter una bala por todo el cerebro y...AGH

¡FATALITY!

La cabeza de Deadpool exploto y fue Aria que uso magia destruyéndole la cabeza.

Capitán: ¿Como lo hicieron?

Adagio: Como verán tenemos mucha más magia que antes

Deadpool: Eso no fue para nada de una chica

Aria: ¿¡QUÉ!?

Deadpool: Jaja yo no puedo morir

Twilight: ¿Como lo lograron?

Adagio: Recibimos ayuda del emperador

¿?: Y de mí

Entonces apareció un hombre calvo de piel blanca con un traje negro en un porta verde.

Raiden: ¡Quan CHi!

Deadpool: TAN TAN TAAAANNNNNN-Todos lo miraron con cara de TWF-¿Qué? era para el ambiente.

* * *

><p>Deadpool: Y hasta aquí el capitulo pero descuiden muy pronto verán un Fatality mío si es que el narrador me deja alguna vez<p>

Espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia y disculpen si me tarde un poco, les deseo un muy buen día.


	9. Capitulo 8: Pelea en el infierno

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Habilidades de las Dazzligns: Pueden usar su canto para hipnotizar por un momento, también pueden gritar muy fuerte causando daño, tienen gran agilidad y fuerza, pueden teletransportarse, y hechizo de levitación.

* * *

><p>Capitulo 8: Pelea en el infierno<p>

Los héroes de Marvel junto las chicas de la armonía y los guerreros del Mortal Kombat estaban en presencia de las sirenas y su aliado Quan Chi.

Raiden: Así que fuiste tú quien ayudo a las sirenas con Shao kahn a que recuperaran su poder.

Quan Chi: No he hecho más que enviar a estas chicas con el emperador y él hiso el resto.

Adagio: Esto por lo que nos hicieron

Aria: Al fin tendremos nuestra venganza

Sonata no dijo nada, ella solo bajo la cabeza y miro al piso.

Twilight: Poner millones de vidas en riesgo solo por venganza

Spiderman: No están bien ustedes, lo que hacen no tiene perdón

Quan Chi: No importa lo que digan, son solo deseos del emperador y ahora que ellas están con nosotras nada podrá detener a esta alianza mortal.

Applejack: Pero ¿por qué nos quieren llevar con ustedes?¿por qué enviaron a esos ninjas por nosotras?

Quan Chi: Ya deberían saberlo después de todo ustedes son las portadoras de la armonía

Twilight: La magia de la amistad...ellos se la quieren robar

Raiden: Nuevo objetivo, protejan a las chicas

Entonces los héroes junto con Liu Kang y Johnny Cage se pusieron en frente de las chicas para protegerlas.

Deadpool: Tengo una mejor idea ¿qué tal si matamos a las chicas y listo no hay nada que robarles?

Todos: !NO¡

Deadpool: A nadie les gusta mis ideas

Quan Chi: No importa cuánto las protejan... pronto no habrá nada que puedan salvar-Dijo desapareciendo en un portal verde

Adagio: Nos veremos pronto-Dijo desapareciendo en un aura verde

Liu Kang: No dejare que se salgan con la suya Liu kang corrió hacia las sirenas e hiso su patada voladora desvaneciéndose con ellas.

Raiden: Liu Kang ¡NO!

Deadpool: Okey creo que ese fue el fin del chino

Capitán: ¿Estará bien?

Johnny: Claro amigo él es el campeón del Mortal Kombat

*Mientras con Liu Kang y las Dazzligns*

Las chicas y Liu Kang se teletransportaron en un lugar lleno de maldad y muerte.

Aria: Ho no, ese tipo nos siguió

Liu kang: este lugar...es el infierno, ustedes aprendieron brujería de Scorpion

Adagio: Como sea no debiste seguirnos porque ahora tenemos tanto poder que podemos acabarte

Aria: Ahora sufrirás

Sonata: Yo...no quiero...no quiero pelear-Dijo retrocediendo

Aria: No importa, nosotras nos encargamos

Adagio: No porque tengas un traje de guerrero significa nos podrás vencer

Liu Kang: La apariencia y la fuerza no lo es todo.

(Sounndtrack: Hell - Mortal Kombat 9 (2011) OST (HQ), Buscar en Youtube)

Liu Kang vs Adagio/Aria

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Liu Kang empieza con una doble patada hacia Adagio seguido de 2 golpes y una patada voladora.

Adagio se levanta se teletransporta a sus espaldas y golpea a Liu Kang 3 veces, y le lanza un grito que le causa daño.

Liu Kang se recupera y le dispara 2 bolas de fuego y una patada voladora, antes de caiga al piso aplica su ataque multipatadas.

Adagio cambia con Aria y se teletransporta a sus espaldas y con su hechizo de levitación lo atrae hacia ella y lo patea 3 veces y un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo, antes de caiga al piso salta y lo golpea 4 veces, lo agarra y lo tira fuerte al piso.

Liu Kang se levanta, agarra a Aria y la tira lejos cayendo en un precipicio y también salta en un pelea en caída libre.

Liu Kang golpea 3 veces, patada, gancho izquierdo y comienza darle golpes de giro cargados con fuego y le dispara un bola de fuego tirándola muy fuerte al piso.

Liu Kang Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Aria cambia con Adagio y salta pateando a Liu Kang y lo golpea 5 veces y un fuerte golpe hacia arriba, y le lanza un gran grito causándole mucho daño.

Liu Kang se levanta y le dispara una bola de fuego, un doble patada y su ataque multipatadas.

Adagio se teletransporta a sus espalda y lo agarra pateándolo en las piernas, estomago y cara tirándolo, se teletransporta de nuevo y lo golpea 3 veces y con su hechizo de levitación y lo agarra y lo tira fuerte contra el piso.

Adagio cambia con Aria y se teletransporta arriba de Liu Kang cayéndole encima y lo pisa fuerte 3 veces en la cara y ejecutan su ataque Ray X.

Adagio usa su hechizo de levitación y tira fuerte a Liu Kang de cabeza contra el piso rompiéndole el cráneo, Aria se teletransporta y cae fuerte encima de Liu Kang rompiéndole las costillas y dañando algunos de sus órganos.

Adagio/Aria Wins

Round 3

¡FIGHT!

Liu Kang usa su ataque multipatadas contra Aria y una patada voladora tirándola contra un precipicio y salta en una pelea en caída libre.

Liu Kang la golpea, gancho derecho, izquierdo, patada, derecho, derecho y comienza golpearla en giros cargado de fuego y le dispara una gran bola de fuego tirándola contra el piso.

Aria cambia con Adagio y le lanza un gran grito aturdiéndolo y causando daño, y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces, 2 patadas pero Liu Kang lo bloquea.

Liu Kang la agarra y la golpea 3 veces muy fuerte en su cabeza se sube encima de ella y la patea fuerte en su espalda tirándola.

Adagio se teletransporta y golpea 6 veces a Liu Kang y un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Liu Kang le dispara 3 bolas de fuego y su ataque multipatadas y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Liu Kang golpea fuertemente a Adagio en su cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo y tirándola y antes de caiga la patea fuerte en el mismo lugar rompiéndole aún más el cráneo.

Liu Kang Wins

Liu Kang: Su amo no fusionara los universos

La victoria es de Liu Kang y Adagio y Aria estaban tiradas y heridas, Liu Kang se preparaba para rematarlas.

Liu Kang: Acabare con ustedes-Dijo cargando su puño de fuego

Sonata: ¡NNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOO!-Dijo con lagrimas en los ojos

Liu Kang se distrae mirándola y rápidamente Aria la sostiene y junto con Adagio usan su canto para controlar su mente.

Liu Kang: ¡AAAHHH! basta, la ira me quema por dentro...no puedo...controlarme...aaahhhh...

Los ojos de Liu Kang se tornaron verdes y se paro sin hacer nada.

Aria: ¿Funciono?

Adagio: Veamos, Liu Kang dispara una bola de fuego al aire

Liu Kang obedece y lo dispara.

Aria: Es como Quan Chi dijo, ahora nuestro canto no solo roba energía negativa, ahora hasta podemos controlar las mentes.

Adagio: Debemos hacer lo él dijo

*Flashback*

Antes de que todo comenzara, las Dazzligns habían entrado en el portal verde del misterioso ser que las encontró y de repente estaban en un pasillo grande como si fuera un castillo.

Adagio: ¿Qué es este lugar?

¿?: Este es el castillo del emperador y tengan mucho respeto hacia él

Sonata: Creo que tengo miedo-Susurro sin que nadie escuchara

Aria: Y ¿quién eres tú?

¿?: Mi nombre es Quan Chi y soy un brujo y me interesa la magia que poseen.

Entonces abrió la puerta que llevaba al trono del emperador, dentro habían muchos guerreros, entre ellos Kano, Scorpion, Noob Saibot y otros que parecían ninjas Cyborg, uno gris que echaba humo, uno amarillo y otro rojo, 2 mujeres ninjas una rosa y otra roja, y otro ninja con forma reptiliana, un ninja morado y otro rojo, 3 monstruos de 4 brazos y un centauro, y en medio de todo estaba un trono donde había un gran hombre y a su lado otra persona que parecía normal.

Quan Chi: Con ustedes el emperador Shao Kahn y a su lado el hechicero Shang Tsung.

Shao Kahn: Quan Chi ¿quiénes son estas intrusas?

Sonata en el fondo tenía miedo mientras que Adagio y Aria se mantuvieron firmes pero se veía que todos presentes en cuarto eran más fuertes que ellas.

Quan Chi: Mi señor, ellas son chicas del mundo que planea conquistar y creo que le sorprenderá que son sirenas con un gran poder mágico.

Shao Kahn: Sigue hablando.

Quan Chi: Ellas están dispuestas a cooperar con usted pero necesita que libere su poder, pueden controlar la mete de cualquiera, incluso de nuestros peores enemigos tales como el campeón de Mortal Kombat Liu Kang.

Shao Kahn: ¿Eso es cierto?-Se dirijo a las chicas

Adagio: Bueno podíamos hasta que nos vencieron y nos quitaron todo

Shao Kahn: No es cierto, su poder sigue dentro y puedo verlo, bien le dare poder pero deben jurarme lealtad y ayudarme a conquistar su mundo, si lo hacen les dare más poder.

Aria: Hecho

Adagio: Hecho

Entonces todos miraron a Sonata.

Adagio: Y bien Sonata

Sonata: Yo...yo...ah...bien...hecho...-Dijo preocupada

Shao Kahn: Bien

Entonces Shao Kahn hiso un hechizo que le dio el doble de poder a las Dazzligns de lo que tenían y haciendo sus trajes negros.

Adagio: Puedo sentirlo, nuestro poder ha vuelto más fuerte.

Shang Tsung: Señor debo recalcar que durante el proceso de fusión tal parece que otro universo también lo está.

Shao Kahn: y ¿cuál es?

Shang Tsung creó un hechizo que le mostro el mundo con los que se fusionaban.

Shang Tsung: Como ve uno es el universo de estas chicas el cual no tiene guerreros fuertes y el otro es uno con varios guerreros muy peligrosos conocidos ahí como súper héroes.

Shao Kahn: Podemos con ellos

Quan Chi: Señor ¿qué tal si reclutamos a nuestros enemigos? después de todo con estas chicas podemos controlar sus mentes, será sus esclavos también

Adagio: Podemos hacerlo y nos vengaremos de Rainbooms

Quan Chi: Es verdad, también hay unas chicas el cual tienen la magia de los elementos de la armonía, si las capturamos su poder aumentaría.

Shao Kahn: Absorber su magia y seria más fuerte, bien estas son mis órdenes, capturen a esas chicas vivas y tráigalas ante mí para quitarle su poder y controlen a nuestros enemigos para tener un ejército más fuerte.

Quan Chi: Sí mi señor, chicas

Aria: Lo haremos

*Fin del Flashback*

Adagio: Llevemos a Liu Kang con el emperador

Aria: Ahora solo necesitamos controlar a los demás y obtendremos nuestra venganza.

Adagio y Aria comenzaron a reír maléficamente mientras Sonata solo se preocupaba.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho a seguir la historia y les dejo una preguntas si no les molesta<p>

1-¿A qué guerreros creen que podrían controlaran las Dazzligns?

2-¿Podrá Liu Kang escapar de su hechizo?

3-¿Deadpool dejara de hacer tonterías?

4-¿Sabían que se confirmaron Reptile y Ermac para Mortal Kombat X?

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	10. Capitulo 9: Graves problemas

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 9: Graves problemas

En Canterlot High estaban lo héroes de Marvel junto con Johnny Cage, Raiden y las chicas portadoras de la armonía preocupados por lo que podría causar la alianza mortal entre las Dazzligns y Shao Kahn.

Raiden: Esto es malo, si esas sirenas tiene control mental muchos de ustedes están en peligro y pueden poner en peligro a los demás.

Fluttershy: Sí...amm...bueno a nosotras no nos afecta su canto así que...creo que estamos a salvo

Raiden: No del todo, tal vez su canto no las afecte pero Shao Kahn esta tras ustedes y enviara todos los guerreros necesarios.

Sunset: Esto es malo

Wolverine: Ni que lo digas, yo estoy a salvo, mis oídos son mas sensibles de lo normal por lo tanto su canto no me afecta

Pinkie: Jajá lobito-Dijo bromeándole a Wolverine pero solo logro que la viera enojado

Raiden: Y el otro que está a salvo del control mental de las sirenas eres tú Deadpool

Deadpool: Jajá lo sabía, que no es obvio, soy el más listo de todos por eso no me afecta

Todos se largaron a reír en grandes carcajadas excepto Raiden y Wolverine que casi no sonriendo.

Raiden: Es todo lo contrario, eres tan estúpido que ni la persona más lista del mundo sabe que hay en tu cabeza.

Deadpool: Que te pasa, yo tengo muchos pensamiento inteligentes

*En la mente de Deadpool*

Un mono en calzoncillos disparaba una pistola mientras bailaba y cantaba:

_Mientras siga viendo tu cara en _

_la cara de la luna,_

_mientras siga escuchando tu _

_voz,_

_entra las ola y entre la espuma._

Deadpool: ¿En serio narrador? ¿podrías encontrar más formas de humillarme?-Dijo sarcásticamente

Pero claro que si Deadpool, les contare lo que hay en el historial de internet de Deadpool y lo que hay es...

Deadpool: ¡YA YA YA, NO NECESITAN SABER ESO!

*De vuelta en la realidad*

Raiden: No importa pero no eres del todo inmune, su canto te llena de ira con la cual puedes dañar a cualquiera pero no te pueden controlar

Deadpool: Aja me llena de ira y que luego me convierto en un enorme monstruo verde enojado.

Spiderman: Se refiere a Hulk

Spike: Twilight si no hacen algo rápido literalmente todos moriremos

Twilight: Tiene razón, Raiden ¿qué podemos hacer?

Raiden: La situación ya es bastante mala y puede que Liu Kang allá caído

Capitán América: Lo vamos a salvar

Raiden: Lo único que podemos hacer es buscar más ayuda, iré con algunos de ustedes y buscaremos más de nuestros aliados de mi mundo y el mundo de héroes

Deadpool: Entonces solo pedir ayuda, ah que bien y luego nos vamos todos al infierno ¡PORQUE ¿EN QUE AYUDARA ESO!?

Raiden: Ayudara a que seamos más fuertes para proteger a las chicas y a los mundos, hay grande invasiones en nuestros mundos y debemos reunir a los mejores para pelear contra Shao Kahn y debemos encontrarlos rápido antes que las sirenas

Rarity: Si las sirenas controlan a los demás estamos perdidos

Raiden: Exacto no hay tiempo que perder

Capitán: Llamar a los Vengadores

Johnny: Y a los protectores del reino

Raiden: Esta decidido, Spiderman, Capitán y Wolverine vendrán conmigo para buscar a los aliados, Johnny tú quédate aquí con Deadpool y protejan a las chicas.

Deadpool: Genial me quedare con quien me hiso un Fatality-Dijo con sarcasmo

Raiden: Por cierto Sunset ven aquí

Sunset se acerco a Raiden y este le toco la frente el cual hiso una pequeña chispa eléctrica.

Sunset. ¿Qué me hiso?

Raiden: Ahora sabes un hechizo que te permitirá crear un escudo mágico en tu escuela

Sunset: ¿En serio?-Sunset realizo el hechizo y un escudo se formo al rededor de la escuela

Raiden: El escudo protegerá a la escuela de cualquiera no bueno de corazón que entre y no le afectara los portales o grietas.

Wolverine: ¿Qué esperamos?

Raiden: Tóquense de los hombros los teletransportare

Y entonces Raiden se teletranspotro con quienes dijo.

Applejack: Muy bien tratemos de ...

¿?: Nada-interrumpió un extraño ser

Las chicas se asustaron por la apariencia de este ser, era como un ninja pero parecía un reptil verde.

Fluttershy: Ay dios mío-Dijo escondiéndose de tras de Rainbow

Johnny: Tranqui señoritas que el famoso Johnny Cage está aquí para protegerlas, voy a acabar con "REPTILE"

Deadpool: Si...sabes voy a dejar que te encargues solo de él, ya sabes por el Fatality que me hiciste, sin rencor.

Johnny Cage vs Reptile

(Soundtrack de la pelea: MK vs DC Soundtrack Gotham City)

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Reptile salta hacia Johnny pero él contra ataca con su patada giratoria.

Reptile le lanza una bola plasma pero Johnny hace lo mismo impactando al mismo tiempo.

Johnny salta hacia Reptile y lo golpea 4 veces, hace un split y le da un golpe bajo, aprovecha y lo agarra lo golpea 2 veces en la cara, 1 en el estomago, carga su puño con energía verde y lo golpea fuerte tirándolo al piso.

Reptile le dispara acido a Johnny pero este lo bloquea y lo patea fuerte cargado de energía verde.

Reptile salta y golpea 3 veces a Johnny pero este se zafa y lo agarra, lo golpea 2 veces en la cara, 1 en el estomago y lo patea desde su espalda y lo tira.

Johnny Cage Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Johnny Salta golpeando a Reptile 5 veces y le dispara una bola de plasma.

Reptile se recupera y e dispara acido desde su boca y e dispara un bola de plasma haciendo que este rebote hacia él y Reptile aprovecha y lo golpea fuerte tirándolo.

Johnny Cage se recupera y le dispara 2 bolas de plasma y lo patea my fuerte cargado de energía roja tirándolo contra un edificio y lo empuja con todo atravesando la pared.

¡Test your might!

Johnny Cage aumenta su velocidad y fuerza de empuje golpeando más fuerte a Reptile contra las paredes y cuando llega al final lo tira con todo contra el piso.

Reptile se levanta pero Johnny Cage ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Johhny Cage hace un split y la da 3 golpes bajos muy fuerte causándole mucho dolor, cuando Reptile se agacha de dolor Johnny aprovecha y salta golpeando a Reptile con el codo en la espalda rompiendole la columna.

Johnny Cage Wins

Johnny: Sí, así lucha Cage monstruo

Rainbow: ¡GENIAL!

Fluttershy: Viva

Applejack: Yiiihaaaa

Sunset: Bien hecho

Johnny: Sí amigas, vamos ¿quien sigue? derrotare a cualquiera incluso a ti Deadpool

Deadpool: Muy bien lectores díganme ¿quién es más molesto yo o el actor?

Johnny: Vamos ¿que sigue?

Twilight: Johnny cuidado

Una grieta aparece a los pies de Johnny teletrasnportandolo a un lugar desconocido y se lleva a Reptile también.

Rarity: Oh no, cuidado

Las grietas amarillas de tiempo se acercaban muy rápido.

Twilight: Corran a la escuela rápido

Las chicas con Deadpool corren a la escuela pero unos portales se abren llevándose a Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Sunset Shimer y a Applejack.

Twilight: ¡NO! cuidado-Dijo llegando a la escuela

Deadpool: Tengo una pregunta ¿por qué corrí si podía teletransportarme muy cerca de aquí?

Flash: Chicas ¿qué paso? ¿donde están los demás?

Twilight: Se perdieron

Deadpool: Bueno misión fallida así que yo voy a la...

Twilight: Eres el peor héroe que he conocido-Dijo enojada

Deadpool: Gracias y por si no lo has notado, no soy un héroe soy un mercenario creado por la compañia Marvel comics y muchos creen que soy una copia de Deathstrock de DC comics pero soy mucho mejor, entienden ¡MUCHO MEJOR!

Twilight: ¿Terminaste?

Deadpool: Sí

Pinkie: Oigan, nuestras amigas se han perdido y debemos hacer algo

Fluttershy: Tiene razón, podamos o no tendremos que ir a buscarlos

Deadpool: Diviértanse, yo me quedare aquí haciendo guardia adiós

Twilight: Ah no, tú vienes con nosotras quieras o no

Deadpool: Y ¿por qué lo haría?

Twilight hiso un hechizo que hiso que Deadpool se empezara a golpear solo.

Deadpool: Oye no...basta...auch...basta...auch...está bien lo hare, estos chicos no tienen respeto por el personaje más querido de todo este fanfic.

Pinkie: ¿Y qué vamos a hacer?

Twilight: Ven los portales, tendremos que cruzar uno

Flash: Tengan cuidado

Twilight: Lo haremos, muy bien chicas y estúpido

Deadpool: ¡OYE!

Twilight: Vamos cruzar, creare un escudo que nos mantendrá juntas pero tómense de las manos

Entonces Twilight, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie se tomaron de las manos y Twilight esperaba que Deadpool le tomara la mano a Pinkie

Twilight: ¿Qué esperas?

Deadpool: ¿Es enserio? amiga en tu universo les gusta mucho la paz y amor, en mi mundo siempre hay escenas de pelea, disparos, comedia, peleas con sangre, lee alguno de esos comics lee uno de mis últimas series "DEADPOOL VS CARNAGE" donde me enfrento a uno de los peores enemigos de Spiderman

Twilight: ¡SOLO DEJA DE HABLAR COSAS SIN SENTIDO TOMALE LA MANO A PINKIE!-dijo enojada

Deadpool: Ya que, ten cuidado se te prendera fuego en el cabello

Deadpool le tomo la mano a Pinkie Pie y cruzaron al portal para buscar al resto y donde les esperaban universos en guerra por la paz.

Spike: Suerte

*Mientras con Raiden*

Raiden había llegado a su objetivo en las calles de Nueva York.

Raiden: Llegamos, no puede ser la ciudad está toda destruida, la invasión a comenzado y Shao kahn comienza a fusionar los reinos

Capitán: Raiden nuestros amigos Spiderman y Wolverine no están

Raiden: ¿QUÉ? oh no, fue igual que Liu Kang.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo, espero les allá gustado, por favor dejen su reviews que me animan mucho a seguir y les dejo unas preguntas si no les molestan<p>

1- ¿A dónde creen que llegaron las chicas con Deadpool?

2-¿A dónde fueron las chicas que desaparecieron?

3-¿A quienes recurrirán Raiden y Capitán América?

4-¿De quién creen que trate el siguiente capítulo?

Les deseo un muy buen día.


	11. Capitulo 10: Ironman

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 10: Ironman

*En el universo Marvel*

Una gran guerra se acontecía, miles de Tarkatas y Cyber-ninjas atacaban las calles de Nueva York y a la gente inocente pero un grupo de agentes armados defendían la ciudad con todo lo que tenían, pertenecían a un grupo de agentes entrenados.

¿?: Todas las unidades, escuadrón alfa rescaten a los herido y escuadrón delta cúbranlos-Dijo un hombre de cabello blanco y negro con un parche en su ojo derecho quien luchaba con todas sus fuerzas y muy armado, mejor conocido como "NICK FURY" líder del grupo S.H.I.E.L.D

La guerra arrasaba con la ciudad, los Tarkatas seguían saliendo y los agentes esperaban ayuda especial.

Fury: ¿Aún no llegan los refuerzos?

Agente: No señor, aún no hay respuesta

Fury: Resistan

Agente: Señor mire

Fury dio la vuelta y entre los edificios saltaron 2 personas, un hombre de cabello castaño y traje morado con lente y una mujer de treja negro y de cabello rojo.

El tipo de morado saco un arco y disparo 3 flechas a la vez congelando a un grupo, explotando a otro y electrocutando a otro con flechas especiales de ultima tecnología.

Un Cyber-ninja estaba por atacar a Fury pero la mujer le disparo desde sus brazaletes que portaba

Fury: Ya era hora "HAWKEYE" " BLACK WIDOW"

Widow: Lo sentimos pero hubo mucho tráfico-Dijo disparando sus brazaletes

Hawkeye: Sí y no tenemos comunicaciones-Dijo disparando flechas

Fury: ¿Ya avisaron a los vengadores?

Hawkeye: Sí pero solo encontramos a Tony

Fury: ¿!DONDE ESTA IRONMAN¡?

En medio de la ciudad de Nueva York había una gran torre que decía "Industrias Stark" donde había un hombre haciendo su trabajo.

¿?: NO, NO, NO ¿cómo pueden seguir saliendo? ¿donde están mis amigos? ¿Jarvis me estás diciendo que no hay fin?

Entonces una computadora le empezó a hablar desde el mismo edificio al hombre.

Jarvis: Señor no hay explicación a todo lo que ocurre, lo que ocurre va más allá de nuestros conocimientos.

¿?: Genial-Dijo con sarcasmo- Y ahora ¿Qué se supone que aremos?-Dijo rompiendo botellas de cerveza contra la pared.

¿?: Tranquilo Tony ya encontraras la forma de solucionar esto-Dijo una mujer de pelo rubio y vestida como secretaria preocupada por el asunto y por Tony Stark

Tony: "Peppers" ¿cómo quieres que esté tranquilo cuando estamos en presencia de una grave invasión? y los héroes están desapareciendo

Peppers: Bueno ¿qué hay del Capitán América? lo enviaste a investigar.

Tony: Es cierto pero también desapareció, creo voy a tener que entrar a la acción, Peppers quédate aquí y maten informado a mí y Fury en cualquier cosa

Peppers: Muy bien Tony

Tony: Jarvis activa el "MARK 7"

Entonces Tony salto desde el último piso de su torre y comenzó a caer.

Peppers: !TONY¡

Pero en ese momento un especie de cohete apareció, se abrió y envolvió al hombre en especie de traje metálico y justo antes de caer unos propulsores de sus pies se activaron y comenzó a volar por el aire, ya no era solo Tony Stark, con esa armadura de color rojo y amarillo era "IRONMAN"

Ironman comenzo a volar donde estaba la guerra y de sus manos comenzó a dispara rayos propulsores que mataban a varios de los monstruos que aparecían y se encontró con Fury, Hawkeye y Black Widow.

Fury: Ya era hora Tony

Ironman: No puedo ayudar en mucho tengo que encontrar al Cap. y que me diga lo que ha descubierto

Hawkeye: Pues malas noticias genio porque no lo encontramos

Ironman: Lo sé y creo que será riesgoso pero tendré que cruzar uno de eso portales amarillo para ayarlo.

Widow: Estas loco, no sabes lo que hay ahí

Ironman: Pero sí sé lo que pasara si no lo intento

Hawkeye: Ese un buen punto

Sin más Ironman se metió rápidamente a uno de los portales y creyendo que estaría en un extraño mundo se dio la sorpresa de que no fue así, estaba en una serie de montañas sin nada raro.

Ironman: ¿Qué? ¿Jarvis estamos en otra parte del mundo?

Jarvis: No señor, al parecer estamos fuera de nuestro mundo y estamos en uno muy similar-Dijo la computadora desde su propia armadura

Ironman: Está bien y ahora...

Jarvis: Señor estoy recibiendo señales del Capitán América muy cerca de aquí en dirección Norte

Ironman: Entonces ahí es donde iremos

Entonces comenzó a volar por la montañas una capto su atención, era una montaña algo rara, parecía un especie de templo.

Ironman: ¿Qué es este lugar? nunca lo vi en mi vida

Pero es interrumpido cuando otro portal amarillo apareció y de el salió una mujer de cabello castaño y con ropa azul en apariencia de ninja.

Ironman: Wau si es bonita, oiga señorita...-pero es interrumpido

¿?: No puede ser, detuvimos la invasión pero ahora está invadiendo otra vez, ¿aún hay tiempo?

Ironman: Señorita ¿está bien? ¿quién es?

¿?: Soy "KITANA"

Ironman: Bueno si viene conmigo puedo...

Kitana: No vas engañarme maquina, Shao Kahn te envió para matarme pero yo lo hare antes-Dijo cuando sus ojos se tornaron verdes y saco unos abanicos con puntas

Ironman: Sus ojos pero no creo que pueda hacer daño con esos...-Pero Kitana mueve sus abanicos creando algo extraño hacia Ironman-AHHHHH, imposible creó una onda sonora que deshabilito mi armadura por unos segundos.

Entonces Kitana le lanza un abanico pero Lo esquiva.

Ironman: Su abanico me hiso un rasguño en la armadura, esta tipa es peligrosa

Kitana: En efecto

Ironman vs Kitana

(Mortal Kombat 9 - Soundtrack: Pit Night/Day/Bottom)

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Kitana le lanza sus abanicos causándole daño a Ironman aún teniendo armadura.

Ironman se recupera, salta y la golpea 4 veces y le dispara un rayo, aprovecha y la agarra del hombro y la golpea 3 veces en la cara y le dispara en el estomago tirándola.

Kitana se teletransporta a sus espaldas y crea una onda sonora aturdiéndolo, y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces y le da 4 patadas tirándolo.

Ironman se recupera y le dispara un pequeño misil y vuela rápidamente a ella tacleandola, la agarra y desde el cielo la lanza al piso con fuerza.

Kitana se levanta e intenta atacar pero es bloqueada y Ironman le dispara con su propulsor de su pecho causándole mucho daño.

Ironman Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Kitana salta y patea a Ironman pero es bloqueada y Ironman le da un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándola, aprovecha y le dispara un misil y un rayo.

Kitana se levanta le lanza sus abanicos, causándole daño, salta y en un vuelo lo taclea.

Ironman se recupera y vuela rápidamente tacleandola, y le dispara su propulsor del pecho causándole mucho daño.

Kitana se levanta, agarra a Ironman y lo lanza hacia un precipicio y ella también salta en una pelea en caída libre.

Kitana golpea a Ironman, gancho derecho, derecho, patada pero Ironman cambia de lugar con ella.

Ironman la golpea, gancho derecho, patada y le dispara con ambas manos tirándola con todo contra el piso.

Kitana se levanta pero Ironman ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Ironman vuela rápidamente hacia ella y la golpea con un gancho izquierdo en el estomago rompiéndole algunas costillas y dañando algunos órganos, con un gancho derecho la golpea en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo.

¡FINISH HIM!

Ironman agarra a Kitana y la lanza lejos por el cielo y antes de caiga Ironman cae encima de ella pisándola fuerte en el estomago, no matándola pero dejándola herida.

Ironman Wins

¡HEROIC BRUTALATY!

Ironman: Lo siento preciosa pero me obligaste, Jarvis puedes analizar su ADN y decirme de que planeta proviene

Jarvis: Señor aparentemente tiene ADN humano pero muy distinta a la suya y no es mutante

Ironman: No es mutante peto humana con poderes, eso es raro ¿como los obtuvo? bueno aún debo encontrar al Cap.-Dijo y volvía volar en la dirección que le dijo Jarvis.

Ironman seguía volando por las montañas hasta ve otra montaña rara, este parecía un templo, ni había nadie pero habían estatuas que parecían guerreros.

Ironman: Bueno Jarvis...

Jarvis: Señor el Capitán América se encuentra muy cerca de aquí

Ironman: Perfecto comencemos a buscar...-Pero ve movimiento

Ironman se acerca y se sorprende al ver un monstruo Tarkata, era calvo y no tenia labios, solo diente muy afilados.

Ironman: Ay pero que feo ¿quién o qué eres?

¿?: Soy "BARAKA" y ahora morirás chatarra

Ironman: ¿Sí? tú y que más-Dicho esto salen grandes cuchillas de los brazos de Baraka-Wou que cuchillos, pero los de Wolverine son mejores

Baraka: Te destripare

Ironman vs Baraka

(MK VS DC Soundtrack - Wu Shi Academy)

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Ambos se disparan al mismo tiempo, Ironman dispara un rayo propulsor y Baraka dispara un rayo que salió de sus cuchillas.

Ironman vuela rápido y taclea a Baraka y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces, y le dispara un misil.

Baraka se levanta y apuñala 10 veces en 5 segundos a Ironman causándole mucho daño, le dispara otra vez.

Ironman se recupera, salta y lo patea en la cara, aprovecha y le dispara un rayo y lo taclea, lo agarra, vuela y lo tira a gran altura.

Baraka se levanta y vuelve a apuñalarlo 10 veces pero Ironman se escapa y le dispara su rayo del pecho causándole mucho daño.

Ironman Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Baraka rápidamente ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Baraka agarra a Ironman del hombre y con su cuchilla le atraviesa la armadura apuñalándolo en la garganta y luego lo apuñala en la cabeza causándole mucho daño.

Ironman se levanta y le dispara 3 misiles, lo taclea y lo golpea 6 veces y lo patea en la cabeza tirándolo.

Baraka le dispara pero es bloqueado, Ironman lo pate 2 veces y le da un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Baraka se levanta y lo apuñala 10 veces y lo golpea 4 veces tirándolo.

Ironman se levanta y ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Ironman lo golpea con un gancho izquierdo en el estomago rompiéndole algunas costillas y dañando sus órganos, gancho derecho en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo.

¡FINISH HIM!

Ironman captura en un campo de fuerza a Baraka y lo eleva hasta el cielo, lo suelta y le dispara 2 rayos y antes de que caiga lo golpea con gran fuerza tirándolo fuerte contra el piso, no matándolo pero si herido.

Ironman Wins

¡HEROIC BRUTALATY!

Ironman: ¿Qué pasta dental usas para eso colmillos?

Baraka se levanta herido y escapa corriendo hacia un portal amarillo y se cierra cuando entra.

Ironman: Bueno, se escapo

¿?: ¿Tony?

Ironman: Cap. hasta que te encuentro ¿quién es él?

Capitán América: Tony te presento a Raiden es un aliado, venimos a ver si estaba Liu Kang-Dijo al lado de Raiden

Ironman: Hola, Cap. necesito respuestas

Raiden: Yo puedo explicarte, de seguro te pregunta por las guerras y las criaturas, es porque se están fusionando 3 universos que comparten mismo espacio tiempo

Ironman: ¿Qué?

Capitán: Estamos en peligro de invasión

Raiden: Nos enfrentamos a un enemigo en común, Shao Kahn esta invadiendo tu universo y el mío junto a otro donde la paz y armonía reina

Ironman: ¿Armonía?

Cap.: Sí, en ese universo hay 7 chicas heroínas que son las portadoras de la magia de la armonía

Raiden: Y si Shao Kahn secuestra a alguna de esas chicas se volverá más fuerte e invencible por lo tanto debemos protegerlas y conseguir más ayuda

Ironman: ¿Como reconocer a la chicas?

Raiden: Lo harás, son chicas muy diferentes, sus pieles son de colores, una es de color azul con pelo de arcoíris y otra es toda rosa

Ironman: Okey eso es raro pero está bien, tratare de protegerlas

Capitán: Ellas también pueden pelear

Ironman: Obviamente estamos en una gran guerra y necesitamos ayuda pero mi esta invasión a desactivado mucha de mi tecnología incluyendo mi credencial, no puedo llamar a los Vengadores-Dijo sacando su credencial de Vengador

Raiden: Con mu ayuda si puedes

Raiden toco la credencial volviendo a activarla con su electricidad.

Ironman: Genial ahora si puedo-Dijo tocando un botón y enviando una señal

En un mundo conocido como ASGAR yacía un hombre de cabello rubio con traje de viquingo y portaba un martillo, el hombre escucho un sonido que venía de su ropa y saco una credencial que vibraba.

¿?: Me necesitan en Midgar-Dijo dirigiéndose en un portal a la tierra

En otra ciudad un hombre está en una cabaña en los bosques viendo las noticias como Nueva York estaba siendo destruida, de pronto de su mueble una credencial vibra y sale una señal de voz.

Credencial: Llamando a los Vengadores

Y de pronto del cabaña algo muy grande sale saltando y atravesando el techo muy alto.

En la guerra seguía Hawkeye y Black Widow luchando cuando sus credenciales sonaron.

Credencial: El mundo peligra de nuevo "VENGADORES UNIDOS"

Hawkeye: El genio lo logro-Dijo con una sonrisa

Widow: Los Vengadores vuelven a reunirse.

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo, ahora están por reunirse lo Vengadores, por favor dejen sus reviews que me animan mucho, les...<p>

Deadpool: Espera, espera, espera y ¿qué hay de mi? ¿cuando tendré mi capitulo y mis fabulosas Fatalities? yo estuve desde el primer capítulo, ¡NO ES JUSTO!

Ya llegara tu tiempo Deadpool paciencia.

Espero les allá gustado, les deseo un muy buen día.


	12. Capitulo 11: Stryker

EG: CHOQUE DE UNIVERSOS

Capitulo 11: Stryker

Advertencia: En este capítulo habrá Fatalities por lo cual habrá sangre

*En el universo Mortal Kombat*

El lugar no estaba para nada bien, monstruos gigantes, Tarkatas y Cyber-ninjas atacaban las calles de ese Nueva York pero la gente luchaba por el bien.

Varios policías y soldados disparaban y atacaban con todo pero en algún lugar estaba un policía comandando.

¿?: Resistan, ya detuvimos una invasión podremos con esta también-Dijo un hombre con blindaje de cabello rubio disparando.

Policía: Stryker mira allá-Señalo un ser extraño que ser acercaba pero desapareció.

Stryker: ¿A dónde se fue?

De pronto algunos policías fueron atacados y Stryker fue empujado también.

Policía: Curtis ¿estás bien?

¿?: ¿Curtis Stryker?-Dijo volviéndose visible

Stryker lo vio, parecía un ninja reptiliano pero no era Raptile, era otro.

Stryker: Eh, te pareces a Reptile

¿?: Yo soy Chamaleon y Reptile me hablo de ti, ahora yo seré quien te mate.

Stryker: Je, lo mismo dijo Reptile, todos váyanse yo me encargo de él.

(Mortal Kombat 9 - Soundtrack: Street)

Stryker vs Chamaleon

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Chamaleon se transforma en Scorpion le lanza su cuchilla pero Stryker lo bloque le lanza una granada.

Stryker salta y lo golpea 4 veces, saca su baston policiaco y lo golpea 6 veces con el.

Chamaleon se transforma en Sub-zero y congela a Stryker y aprovecha golpearlo 6 veces y un fuerte golpe hacia arriba tirándolo.

Stryker se levanta, saca su pistola y le dispara 3 veces, hace una barrida y lo golpea en su pecho con su bastón y lo tira contra el piso y rápidamente le tira una granada.

Chamaleon, trata de atacar pero es bloqueado y Stryker saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces y finaliza con una fuerte patada.

Stryker Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Chamaleon dispara una bola de plasma impactando a Stryker y aprovecha a golpearlo 4 veces y lo patea fuerte.

Stryker se recupera, salta y lo patea en la cara, lo agarra y saca una pistola eléctrica y lo electrocuta desde el cuello, saca su bastón de policía y lo golpea fuerte en el estomago y fuerte en la cabeza tirándolo.

Chamaleon se transforma en Scorpion y le lanza su cuchillo y lo jala.

Chamaleon: ¡GET OVER GER!

Chamaleon lo ataca pero es bloqueado, Stryker saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces y lanza una granada.

Stryker hace una barrida y lo golpea con su bastón en el pecho y lo tira contra el piso.

Chamaleon se levanta pero Stryker ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Stryker saca una linterna y lo sega con la luz a Chamaleon, Chamaleon segado Stryker aprovecha y lo golpea fuerte con la linterna en la cabeza rompiéndole el cráneo, saca su bastón y lo vuelve a golpear rompiéndole más el cráneo, y finalmente saca su pistola eléctrica y lo electrocuta desde su cuello.

¡FINISH HIM!

Stryker electrocuta a Chamaleon en su estomago, saca su pistola y le dispara en la cabeza reventándosela.

Stryker Wins

¡FATALITY!

Stryker: ¿Cuantos reptiles más hay?

Stryker ha matado Chamaleon pero la guerra no ha terminado, Stryker se dirigía a una nueva área de guerra pero fue detenido al ver a un centauro que se dirigía a él.

¿?: Basta, tú no pasaras de aquí

Stryker: Motaro, veo que sigues vivo después de la primera invasión

Motaro: Ahora serás aplastado

(Mortal Kombat 9 - Soundtrack: Rooftop Day/Dawn)

(Búsquenlo, es muy buena música XD)

Stryker vs Motaro

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Stryker salta hacia Motaro y lo golpea 10 veces, saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces.

Motaro le da un fuerte golpe lo saca volando a Stryker, salta y le dispara un rayo que sale de su cola.

Stryker salta y lo pate en la cara, saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces, salta y lo golpea 6 veces y lo pate fuerte.

Motaro agarra a Stryker y le da un fuerte golpe que lo saca volando y le dispara 3 veces y lo taclea.

Stryker se recupera y le lanza 2 granadas, hace una barrida y le da un fuerte golpe, salta y lo golpea 6 veces, saca su baston y lo golpea 3 veces y finalmente saca su pistola y le dispara 3 veces.

Stryker Wins

Round 2

¡FiGHT!

Motaro agarra a Stryker y le da un fuerte golpe tirándolo.

Stryker se recupera, salta y los golpea 7 veces, saca su pistola y le dispara 3 veces y le lanza una granada.

Motaro lo patea fuerte con sus patas trasera pero es bloqueado aunque también hiso daño.

Stryker hace una barrida y golpea 10 veces, saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces, golpea 6 veces, saca su bastón y los golpea 3 veces.

Motaro lo agarra y le da un fuerte golpe tirándolo y haciéndole mucho daño.

Stryker le lanza 2 granadas, saca su pistola y le dispara 6 veces.

Stryker Wins

Stryker: Wou, no sabía lo fuerte que era.

Stryker se preparaba para rematarlo pero se detuvo porque se sorprendió al ver un hombre pero era raro, era un hombre de cabello negro, lentes negros, bata café pero lo más raro era que tenia 4 brazos robóticos en su espalda.

¿?: Estás criaturas son fascinantes, podría hacer toda clase de monstruos

Stryker: Ok y ¿tú quien eres?

¿?: ¿Qué no has oído de mí? soy el doctor Otto Octavius o como me conocen el "Doctor Octopus"

Stryker: Nunca había escuchado de ti pero tu brazos no me dan buena espina

Octopus: Nunca lo dan, pregúntale a Spiderman

Stryker: No permitiré que crees otro ejércitos de monstruos

Octopus: Jajá ¿es enserio? ya he matado varios policías antes y Spiderman le toma mucho en detenerme

Stryker: No sé quién es él pero yo fui quien noqueo a ese centauro

(Mismo Soundtrack)

Stryker vs Doctor Octopus

Round 1

¡FIGHT!

Stryker hace una barrida y golpea al doctor en su pecho con su bastón y lo tira al piso.

El Doc OC se recupera y lo golpea 6 veces, lo agarra y lo tira fuerte contra el piso con sus brazos robóticos.

Stryker saca su pistola y le dispara 3 veces, hace una barrida, lo golpea con su bastón en su pecho y lo tira, antes de que se levante aprovecha y lo golpea 6 veces, lo agarra, saca su pistola eléctrica y lo electrocuta en su cuello, saca su bastón y lo golpea 2 veces y lo golpea en la cabeza tirándolo

Doc Oc se levanta y lo golpea 3 veces con sus brazos, lo agarra y l golpea muy fuerte en su espalda quebrándosela y lo tira fuerte contra el piso.

Stryker saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces y le lanza 2 granadas.

Stryker Wins

Round 2

¡FIGHT!

Doc Oc agarra a Stryker y lo golpea 3 veces contra el piso y aprovecha a golpearlo 6 veces y lo tira.

Stryker se recupera y le lanza 2 granadas, saca su pistola y le dispara 3 veces, hace una barrida y lo golpea en el pecho con su bastón y lo tira contra el piso.

Doc Oc lo ataca pero es bloqueado, Stryker lo golpea 8veces y lo patea, saca 2 pistolas y le dispara 6 veces, saca su bastón y lo golpea 3 veces.

Doc Oc lo atrapa y lo golpea fuerte en su espalda quebrándosela y lo tira 2 veces contra el piso.

Stryker se recupera y lo patea en la cara, le lanza 2 granadas y rápidamente ejecuta su ataque Ray X.

Stryker sega al Doc Oc con su linterna y lo golpea fuerte en su cabeza con ella rompiéndole el cráneo, saca su bastón de policía y lo vuelve a golpear rompiéndole más el cráneo y finaliza sacando su pistola eléctrica y lo electrocuta desde el cuello.

Doc Oc: No, es imposible ¿como un policía puede ser tan fuerte?

Stryker: Eh ni yo me lo explico

Doc Oc: Yo le he causado problemas a Spiderman y ahora me detiene un simple policía.

Stryker: No voy detenerte, te voy a acabar que es distinto

¡FINISH HIM!

Stryker se acerca al Doctor Octopus, saca un granada y con todas sus fuerzas se lo clava en su estomago manchando su brazo de sangre.

El Doc Oc grita de dolor mientras que Stryker solo le da la espalda y de pronto el Doctor Octopus explota en pedazos manchando de sangre la espalda de Stryker.

Stryker Wins

¡FATALITY!

Stryker: Bueno creo que he terminado

¿?: Pero no todo ha terminado-Dijo lo que parecía ser un indio con la cara pintada de rojo y cabello negro largo, era un chaman

Stryker: "NIGHTWOLF"

Nightwolf: Veo que estás haciendo tu parte por detener la invasión

Stryker: Sí, parece que Shao Kahn está de nuevo

Nightwolf: Pero la crisis es más que solo, eh contactado con los espíritus y me han dicho que la amenaza está afectando a otros 3 universos, uno habitado por seres extraños con poderes, ese tipo que acabas de matar era de ese universo.

Stryker: Con razón nunca lo había visto

Nightwolf: Y el otro universo, los espíritus me dijeron que es uno donde la paz y la armonía está presente y Shao Kahn esta tras un poder mágico que poseen 7 chicas

Stryker: Chicas con poderes mágicos

NightWolf: Tenemos que encontrar a esas 7 chicas, las chicas son muy diferentes de lo que parecen, no sé como se ven exactamente pero creo que las reconoceremos al verlas, debemos hacerles unas preguntas para verificar si son ellas y protegerlas todo lo que podamos.

Stryker: Vale, yo te sigo

Nightwolf: Según me dijeron los espíritus, so chicas hibrido que poseen los elementos de la armonía así que las reconoceremos

Stryker: Solo esperemos que las encontremos rápido

* * *

><p>Hasta aquí el capitulo, a partir de ahora habrán Fatlities y otros, por favor dejen su reviews que me animan mucho y les daré nuevas noticias de Marvel y Mortal Kombat.<p>

Mortal Kombat

Hasta el momento los personajes confirmado para MK X son:

-Raiden, Kung Lao, Kitana, Scorpion, Kano, Quan Chi, Reptile, Ermac, Goro, Casi Cage, D´vora, Kota Kahn y Terra/torr.

Entre los DLC que son personajes invitados ya estan por confirmarse: Depredador (El cazador alienígena), Spaw(Un soldado revivido como demonio como Ghost Rider) y Jason voorhes(El zombie inmortal), estos están casi por confirmarse.

Marvel

Es una muy buena noticia, quizás ya le escucharon, y es que Sony quien tiene los derechos para hacer películas de Spiderman por fin llego a un acuerdo con Marvel y ya son parte de las mismas películas.

Me refiero es que al fin Spiderman estará con otros héroes en las películas, a partir del año 2016 podremos ver en una película del Capitán América siendo ayudado por Spiderman o al revés en una película de Spiderman con el Capitán y esto también confirma a Spiderman en la futura película "AVENGERS 3" teniendo Spiderman un papel muy importante y también lo confirma para la nueva película confirmada "MARVEL CIVIL WAR" siendo Spiderman uno de los protagonista en la guerra civil entre súper héroes.

Espero les allá gustado la información, les deseo un muy buen día.


End file.
